


Афёра

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: У Бобби Сингера есть парочка друзей: братья Винчестеры, зарабатывающие на жизнь весьма необычным и сомнительным с точки зрения закона способом. Дина и Сэма разыскивает полиция всех пятидесяти штатов, и управу на них находит только один не особо обманутый муж. Спасти всех в очередной раз могут только сверхъестественные способности Сэмми.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Афёра

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. Дин и Сэм - не настоящие охотники за нечистью.  
> От автора: Идея фика, вообще-то, принадлежит моему мужу, который сказал однажды: эй, детка, а что, еще никто не наебывал твоих Винчестеров?  
> От всего сердца благодарю Айлин и Мэвис за советы, поддержку, порно в комментах и бесчисленные пачки сигарет.
> 
> Написано на Биг Бенг 2009

  
  


Пролог

Мэтт потянул за поводок и в очередной раз выругался. Бесси по утрам превращалась в столапого и стоглавого зверя. Ей надо было обнюхать каждое дерево, облаять каждую белку в парке, хотя она была вполне миролюбивой и никогда не покушалась на тех же самых белок, забежавших к ним на задний двор. Но на утренней прогулке это, видимо, становилось делом принципа. Какого-то странного собачьего принципа.  
  
— Бесси, домой, — в который раз повторил Мэтт, переступая с ноги на ногу. Мороз стоял такой, что дышать было больно, щеки и нос кололо, а в том месте, где поводок задрал рукавицу, судя по всему, уже можно было пересаживать кусок кожи.  
  
Зима в этом году на востоке Мичигана выдалась злая. Каждое темное утро, когда Мэтт, проклиная всех на свете, особенно больших и нетерпеливых лабрадоров, впрыгивал в свой старый лыжный костюм, градусник на кухне безучастно выдавал минус тридцать и ни градусом выше. Хуже холода была только темнота, солнце вставало, казалось, не больше чем на пару часов, и уж точно не в шесть утра, когда Мэтт выгуливал Бесси.  
  
Он знал, что со временем вставать будет легче, придет весна, потеплеет, в конце концов, он просто привыкнет к обязательной побудке ни свет, ни заря. Но пока что начало каждого дня было для Мэтта мукой.  
  
— Бесс, кому говорю.  
  
Псина наконец оторвалась от последнего дерева и с вполне себе независимым видом потрусила в сторону дома. Мэтт довольно выдохнул. Кофе, много кофе и быстрый утренний секс, пока Эмми еще сонная и разгоряченная под тяжелым одеялом.  
  
Было по-прежнему темно, когда они вышли из парка, только впереди, над самой дорогой, небо из черного превращалось в синее. Фонари вспыхивали и гасли, реагируя на суетливый бег Бесси. С неба перестало сыпаться вчера вечером, тротуар был чистый, но на лужайках домов, мимо которых проходил Мэтт, снег лежал крепко. Еще месяца два, с тоской подумал он, пряча подбородок в острый воротник лыжной куртки.  
Напротив дома прямо на проезжей части стояла машина. Черная, старая, Мэтт не разбирался в них, но отличить новинку рынка от рухляди сорокалетней давности мог. Эта, впрочем, рухлядью не выглядела, блестела в фонарях, как новенькая монета. Мэтт даже остановился посмотреть, когда вдруг Бесси залаяла, а из соседнего дома раздался истошный вопль.  
  
— Убирайтесь отсюда!  
  
Над крыльцом вспыхнул свет, хлопнула дверь, и по ступенькам сбежали два парня. Вслед за ними выскочила Рут, Рут Филдман, глава благотворительного общества и родительского комитета в школе, обычно такая собранная и спокойная Рут сейчас выглядела как Круэлла де Вилль, только уже после конфискации имущества: торчащие во все стороны волосы, парка, из-под которой выглядывала светлая ночнушка и сапоги на бледные голые ноги.  
  
— Убирайтесь из моего дома, негодяи! Пока я не вызвала полицию!  
  
Мэтт подумал, что, наверное, полицию мог бы вызвать и он, потому что парочка из черного раритета выглядела подозрительно. Но его успокоила Бесс, которая уселась на землю и с интересом наблюдала за происходящим. У годовалой собаки чутье на людей было получше, чем у любого детектива, и раз она не рвалась кусать за щиколотки двух беглецов, значит, все было спокойно.  
  
— Мы уже… Черт, моя сумка, Сэм, сумка осталась в спальне.  
  
Парни остановились на дорожке, тот, что повыше, Сэм, чуть впереди, второй, который как раз и забыл сумку, позади.  
  
— Молодец, — сказал Сэм с чувством, — Умница, Дин.  
  
Дин развернулся к Рут.  
  
— Мэм, не могли бы вы…  
  
Рут гневно рыкнула и исчезла внутри дома. Парни неторопливо подошли к машине, высокий и лохматый Сэм оперся локтями на крышу. Оба они были даже без курток, и Мэтт не мог понять, как на таком морозе шерстяные рукава свитеров не примерзли моментально к металлическому боку машины.  
  
— Ты прав, Сэмми. К чертям собачьим этот Мичиган, — сказал Дин, — ночи ледяные, а бабы хитрющие.  
  
Он подошел к багажнику, поднял голову и улыбнулся улыбкой рекламного агента, прямо в сторону Мэтта.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр. Отличная погода, неправда ли?  
  
Бесс коротко звонко тявкнула, разметая снег хвостом, а Сэм дернулся, развернулся и уставился на него.  
  
— Доброе утро, — ответил Мэтт на автомате.  
  
Рут вылетела из дому, пыша злостью, Бесси даже заскулила жалобно.  
  
— Забирай свои вещи!  
  
Сэм удачно перехватил летящую сумку, а Дин захлопнул багажник и послал воздушный поцелуй.  
  
— Я еще заеду к тебе как-нибудь, детка.  
  
— Полиция! – закричала Рут, хватаясь за сердце.  
  
Дин запрыгнул на водительское место, хлопнули две дверцы, и машина заревела, низким гулом поднимая на ноги весь квартал. По дороге потянулся шлейф из поднятого снега и загорающихся фонарей. Крик Рут еще не стих, а черный автомобиль уже пропал за поворотом. Мэтт покачал головой и поднялся к себе домой. И это называется, тихий и маленький городок.  
  
— Что там за крики? – Эмми все еще лежала под одеялом, когда он зашел в спальню. Мэтт подумал, что пока все по плану.  
  
— К Рут забрались какие-то странные грабители. – Он стянул с себя футболку и сел на край кровати. – Два парня на черной машине. Она их выкинула только что.  
  
— Так прямо на машине и забрались? – пробормотала Эмми, переворачиваясь на спину. – Это не грабители, Мэтт. Она себе завела парочку любовников, вчера Сил рассказывала.  
  
Мэтт чуть не соскользнул с кровати.  
  
— Рут? Любовников?  
  
— Ну да. Говорит, что встретила их на прошлых выходных где-то на ярмарке. Сил сказала, что они из спальни все эти дни не выходили.  
  
— А Сил откуда знает? У вас там в книжном клубе такой рассадник сплетен, ужас просто.  
  
— А не было бы сплетен, ты бы вообще ничего не знал. Позвонил бы сейчас в полицию и сдал бы двух бедных парней. Ты же не звонил в полицию, Мэтт? – Эмми приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на него внимательно.  
  
Мэтт пожал плечами.  
  
— Они уже уехали, да и непохоже, чтобы там сильно нужна была полиция. Но, слушай, Эм, сразу двоих?  
  
— Что тебе, жалко? А старушка развлеклась, может, первый и последний раз в жизни.  
  
Мэтт засмеялся.  
  
— Если она узнает, что ты называла ее старушкой…  
  
— Только если ты ей скажешь. Залезай сюда.  
  
Мэтт довольно вздохнул. Все-таки, у него замечательная жена. Пусть с немного расшатанными моральными представлениями, но все равно. Замечательная.  
  
[](http://www.radikal.ru/)  
  
Глава первая  
  
Была у Бобби одна история, которую — он знал — ему придется рассказывать чьим-нибудь внукам вечером возле костра или камина. Конечно, кое-какие подробности нужно будет упустить, слишком уж она длинная, да и не всем понравится. Многие, наверное, скажут, что это все не для детских ушей, потому что чистой воды мошенничество, и, честно говоря, будут правы. Но, как говаривал боббин друг Дин Винчестер: если человека можно надуть, значит, он того заслуживает. Собственно, история его будет как раз о Дине, о его младшем брате Сэме и немного — о самом Бобби.  
  
Дин и Сэм Винчестеры росли без матери. Ничего в этом особенного нет вроде бы. Сотни тысяч мальчишек по тем или иным причинам остаются без материнской ласки в самом детстве. У кого-то матери умирают, у кого-то уходят к другим отцам и рожают там других мальчишек, а у кого-то, даже если внешне все выглядит благополучно: никаких смертей или разводов — все равно нет матери.  
  
Мэри Винчестер умерла, когда Дину было почти пять, а Сэму как раз исполнилось полгода. Смерть была ужасна: она сгорела вместе с домом, оставила пацанов и мужа одних на целом свете. Конечно, Дин переживал, но, Бобби свидетель, тяжелее всех пережил смерть жены Джон Винчестер. С того дня бедный парень тронулся. Бобби тогда еще не был знаком с ним лично, но старые друзья Винчестеров рассказывали потом, что со дня смерти Мэри Джона словно подменили. Жизнерадостный парень превратился в угрюмого вояку, таскавшего своих сыновей по всей стране на заднем сиденье шестьдесят седьмой Импалы. Джон Винчестер нашел новую цель в своей жизни: он искал виновных в смерти жены. Он искал демонов.  
  
Никто до сих пор не знает, почему Джон вбил себе в голову выдумку про демонов. Может, он в тот вечер смотрел какую-то передачу по Ти-Ви, или ему приснился сон потом, когда изморенный горем и усталостью, он отключился на узкой кровати мотеля. Сейчас уже неважно. Главное, что он придумал себе целую невидимую вселенную, монстров, живущих рядом с людьми, готовых вцепиться в человеческую глотку при первой же возможности. Всегда быть настороже — таким был девиз сумасшедшего Джона Винчестера. Он переезжал из штата в штат, раскапывал могилы, сжигал трупы, стрелял в зеркала или окна пулями из соли и серебра, читал экзорцизмы на латыни и убегал от полиции. С десяток раз его ловили, он даже отсидел в паре-тройке психушек, но ни в одной из них Джон не задерживался. Ему всегда удавалось обмануть комиссии и убедить подозрительных психодокторов в том, что он уже абсолютно здоров. Уже на следующий день после спасения Джон находил себе новую Охоту.  
  
Своих сыновей он пытался воспитывать в том же духе. Уже лет в шесть Дин превратился в маленького солдата, и пусть многие из вас скажут, что это жестоко, но, честно говоря, Бобби считал: если бы не джонова муштра, еще непонятно, во что бы превратился старший брат Винчестер. Уже после того, как Джон пропал, когда суровая отцовская дисциплина перестала на него давить, Дин показал свою истинную натуру: хитроумный разгильдяй, ленивый и нетерпеливый, скорый на руку и суждения. Он любил подраться и выпить, и девочек тоже любил, даже слишком, как казалось Бобби, и единственным, кто мог удержать Дина хоть в каких-то рамках, был его брат Сэм.  
  
Самым главным законом, который написал для Дина его отец Джон, стал Закон Заботы о Сэме. Никогда Бобби не видел, чтобы шестилетний пацан умел варить кашу из детской смеси и одновременно развязывать узел на шнурках. Потом были выпавшие молочные зубы, потом — первые драки в школах и тройки по математике, а потом — первые влюбленности и первые проигранные баскетбольные матчи. Все это свалилось на плечи Дина. Он стал для Сэма матерью, потому что так велел отец, и Бобби ни разу не видел, чтобы Дин спорил.  
  
Первый раз Бобби повстречал Дина с Сэмом двадцать лет назад, бесхозных пацанов ему передал Джим, попросил посидеть с ними на выходных, у него был какой-то важный церковный праздник, и он был очень занят. Позже Бобби узнал, что в это время Джон отсиживал свои два месяца в Бостонской психушке, его поймали после того, как он пытался похитить местного бармена, тот, мол, был одержим демоном. Дети выглядели так же, как большинство сирот, которых ему периодически сплавлял пастор: старший старался казаться как можно увереннее в себе, младший был замкнутым, с испуганными глазенками и грязным ртом. Бобби пытался разговорить хотя бы Дина, но тот был непреклонно-настороженным. Больше всего Бобби поразило то, что он все делал сам: переодевал Сэмми, готовил для него, деловито пробуя, остыли ли макароны, мыл и разве что только не подтирал ему его маленький зад. Незнакомого тогда еще Бобби он к своему брату за весь уик-энд так ни разу и не подпустил.  
  
  
  
Потом они появлялись у него часто, Джон завозил их, если ему предстояла «Охота», или Дин добирался в Южную Дакоту автостопами, если Джон опять попадал в переплет. Бобби ворчал, конечно, но, честно говоря, ничего не имел против. Мальчишкам нужен был нормальный дом, а ему никогда не мешала пара ловких рук. У Дина была страсть к машинным внутренностям, он прекрасно разбирался в старых автомобилях - американцах и европейцах - ходил по свалке с важным видом и говорил: вот тут можно снять стартер, дядя Бобби, а тут разве что только капот сгодится, все остальное уже проржавело. Сэмми таскался за ним и тихо повторял: сталтел, дядя Бобби. Бобби в жизни не признался бы, но у него всякий раз сердце щемило, когда они называли его дядей. Уже в четырнадцать Дин мог из любой груды развалин собрать куколку, и Бобби не приходилось дважды просить его о помощи. Теперь братья почти всегда жили у него, если Джона не было, Дин чинил машины и следил за Сэмом, а Сэм читал и снова читал.  
  
Сэмми, младший Винчестер, был полной противоположностью своему брату. Он никогда не нарывался на неприятности, всегда был тихоней, и Бобби долго пришлось приручать его. Маленький Сэмми прятался за Дином, а Сэмми постарше, уже Сэм, горбился и прятал взгляд за кудрявыми патлами. Пацан читал столько, что Бобби так и не понял, как он не ослеп еще годам к шестнадцати. Его библиотеку он перебрал всю, брал книги у Джима и у Калеба, и Бобби точно знал, что не раз Сэм таскал книги из магазинов и со школьных полок. Это единственная поблажка, которую делала для него его совесть. Во всем остальном Сэм был сама честность, и это доводило Дина до белого каления. Пацан не мог стянуть даже шоколадный батончик из маркета, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сжульничать в картах или на бильярде, как постоянно делал его старший брат. Чем старше становился Сэм, тем чаще они ссорились из-за этого, орали друг на друга прямо на боббиной кухне. Когда появлялся Джон, все становилось еще хуже. Винчестер таскал старшего сына за собой, Дин никогда не отказывался, и Сэма это выводило из себя. Он не понимал, как можно убивать свою жизнь, гоняясь за несущестувющими призраками, и если с отцом Сэм смирился, то за брата он боролся остервенело.  
  
Сэм убеждал Дина уехать. Бросить все, закончить колледж, найти работу и осесть где-нибудь, жить нормальной жизнью. Без переездов и сумасшедшего отца. Но тут Дин упирался со всей силой винчестерского упрямства. Он не хотел бросать отца, да и, честно говоря, идея сэмовой нормальной жизни совсем не интересовала Дина. У него был свой план.  
  
Бобби не знал, когда это точно пришло Дину в голову, очевидно, что вовремя очередного похождения с отцом. Сотни раз люди, вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию или позвонить в психушку, прислушивались к той лабуде, которую нес старший Винчестер, пускали его с Дином в дом и давали возможность осматривать комнаты, подвалы и чердаки. По возвращении Дин восхищенно рассказывал о дорогих побрякушках, лежавших в открытых шкатулках или пачках денег, валявшихся на столах кабинетов. Бобби подозревал, что он привирал насчет масштабов, чтобы досадить Сэму, но в целом можно было сказать так: с тех пор, как Дин стал ездить с Джоном, у них в семье больше никогда не было проблем с деньгами.  
  
Он всегда был в меру осторожен, брал так, чтобы хозяева не сразу замечали отсутствие, продавал быстро все, что мог, а что не мог — оставлял у Бобби на хранение. Дин вечно пытался всучить ему часть денег, за заботу, как он это называл. Когда Бобби отказался брать, он стал прятать свернутые купюры в мытых стаканах на кухне и между страниц книг. Так, чтобы тот легко мог их найти. Но большая часть его добычи все равно шла на отца и Сэма.  
  
Дин изворачивался и врал, Бог свидетель, как он виртуозно врал Сэму. То у него появилась какая-то работа, то отцу прислали денег дальние родственники Мэри, то он на ровном месте получил страховку. Сэм, очевидно, понимал, что дело нечисто, но поймать Дина ему все никак не удавалось.  
  
Однажды Дин приехал к Бобби, сказал, что оставил Сэма у друзей и предложил серьезно поговорить. Бобби сказал он — “дядей” Бобби перестал быть уже давно — Бобби, есть дело.  
  
В тот день Бобби впервые подумал, не было ли сумасшествие Джона наследственным и не передалось ли оно старшему сыну. Дин задумал грандиозную аферу. Он решил больше не зависеть от отца и вести свою собственную Охоту. Его замысел был таков: приезжать в небольшой городишко, находить там одинокую женщину — вдову или жену, чей муж вечно отсутствует — и обрабатывать ее как следует. Один правильный вопрос здесь, кивок там, сочувственный взгляд и, естественно, извечная диновская улыбка, и она уже готова заплатить денег за изгнание духов из своего дома или снятие порчи, насланной вредной соседкой. В результате, как планировал Дин, им даже не придется ничего красть, все дадут и так.  
  
Аморально, скажете вы? Не доверяйте незнакомцам, скажет Бобби. Хотя, конечно, это сейчас, у костра с чужими внуками он может поумничать, а тогда ему все это порядком не понравилось. Не потому что он переживал и-за вопросов этики, нет. Его беспокоило то, что все это было чистым риском, каждый раз — импровизация, которая непонятно как могла закончиться. Но Дин был уверен в своих силах. Соглашайся, Бобби, мне нужен толковый партнер, технарь, с головой. Я бы, конечно, позвал Сэмми, но ты же сам понимаешь…  
  
Да, с Сэмом все было сложно. Джон уже почти не появлялся, и парни оставались сами по себе. С каждым днем становилось все понятнее, что живут они в разных мирах, и идти им в разные стороны. Сэм уже в самом начале выпускного класса имел полные стипендии, как минимум от пяти колледжей, причем, не из Монтаны или Аризоны. Дин же, который с трудом закончил школу, даже и не думал о честной жизни. Его — ну ладно, их с Бобби — их с Бобби проект приносил ему такие прибыли, что менять это на офис с девяти до пяти было просто смешно. Каждый из братьев был уверен, что именно его понятие о “правильной” жизни было единственно верным. Они оказывались все дальше друг от друга, но упрямо продолжали держаться вместе. Тогда Дин и Сэм были похожи на старую пару, которая все никак не могла донести документы до адвоката. Ругались, ссорились и обещали не звонить, но уже через два часа сидели оба за кухонным столом у Бобби, обмениваясь мрачными взглядами. Наблюдать за ними Бобби обожал, словно два петуха в одной клетке, только вместо драки каждый раз дело заканчивалось миром, разным: либо честным и пьяным, либо натянутым и неискренним.  
  
Они так старательно хранили свою маленькую семью, и пусть Дин кричал громче о том, что братья должны держаться вместе, Бобби наверняка знал, Сэм был уверен в этом не меньше него. С вечно отсутствующим отцом у них никого больше не оставалось в этом мире, и как бы хорошо они не относились к новообретенному напарнику Дина, все равно для Винчестеров Бобби оставался чужаком. Наверное, дело в том, что они рано остались без матери и всю свою жизнь провели, закрывшись от остального мира в своей старушке Импале. Наверное, Бобби было сложно сказать, он знал только, что, несмотря на все несовпадения, Дин и Сэм всегда готовы были простить друг другу практически все.  
Но не все. Как бы Дин не прикрывал их с Бобби делишки, в конце концов Сэм пронюхал кое-что, насел на брата и выведал все подробности.  
  
Именно это и оказалось для Сэма последней каплей. Он собрал вещи, попрощался с Дином и уехал. Потом уже Бобби узнал, что он поступил в колледж, Стенфорд, выбрал право, и это было настолько в духе их ненормальной семьи, когда один ворует, а второй защищает несчастных обманутых. Дин пересказывал Бобби все подробности их последнего разговора. Желание иметь нормальную жизнь, вдали от спятившего отца и мошенника-брата победило все семейные привязанности. Одним Винчестером стало меньше.  
  
Хотя это уже, конечно, образно, для истории. Сэм фамилию не менял и даже продолжал поддерживать связь с Дином, они переписывались и изредка виделись, после каждой такой встречи Дин приезжал к Бобби и надирался. Из невнятного бормотания тот узнавал, что Сэм учится в колледже так же хорошо, как учился до этого во всех школах, что у него есть девушка, и что он не собирается возвращаться.  
  
Бобби, на самом деле, знал все это из первых уст, потому что очень скоро, буквально через пару месяцев после поступления Сэм позвонил ему сам и с тех пор звонил часто и рассказывал все подробно. Наверное, он был по-своему привязан к Бобби. Скорее всего, потому, что Дин всегда называл его “единственным нормальным во всем этом цирке”.  
  
Во время таких визитов Бобби отвлекал Дина как мог, да и их работа, слава Богу, не давала Дину расслабиться, но Сэм всегда болтался у своего старшего брата в голове, спрятанный далеко или не очень. Дела обстояли плохо, и Бобби не всегда не знал, что сделать с двумя упрямцами. Но неожиданно все разрешилось само собой, быстро и нетипично легко.  
  
На Хеллоуин Дин позвонил Бобби и сказал, что Сэм вернулся. Никаких подробностей, просто вернулся. Мол, он взялся за голову и решил, что вся эта юридическая чепуха не по его части, лучше быть с семьей. Так, по крайней мере, ему рассказывал Дин, версию Сэма Бобби на тот момент еще пока не слышал. Но он подозревал, что там не все так чисто, как это описывал Дин.  
  
Они начали охотиться вдвоем. Несчастный Средний Запад пал без единого выстрела. Тогда, когда начиналась эта история, с того места, откуда бы Бобби начал бы ее рассказывать, он еще ни разу не видел их в деле, но он мог себе представить этот ураган. Бобби теперь Дину особо и не был нужен, тот объявлялся только изредка, если наклевывалась какая-то солидная рыба, и ему нужна боббина поддержка. Но однажды Дин позвонил и предупредил, что они заедут вдвоем с Сэмом. Бобби заподозрил новый грандиозный план и не знал даже, радоваться или переписывать по новой завещание. Наверняка он знал только одно: с Винчестерами ему точно скучно не не будет.  
  
  
  
Глава 2  
  
Дин сидел на кровати и листал свой дневник — тетрадь на спирали с вклееными листами и неровными зубчикам от выдранных. Тут было записано все, что он сделал или собирался сделать — разбросано по углам, бессистемно, без начала и конца.  
  
 _Вендиго? Если найти небольшие шахты, особенно где-то в горах, в отдаленных городах, то можно провернуть дело. Сначала проверить округу, заброшенные входы/выходы, выработки, были ли несчастные случаи на производстве, проверить архивы — Бобби!  
Купить:  
1\. Фонари — 3, один с белой лампой, поставить в глубине, в завале.  
2\. Мясо — с бойни! Свинью лучше всего (около двухсот фунтов).  
3\. Одежду. Если есть пропавшие без вести шахтеры, раздобыть комбинезон, внимательно с эмблемами!_  
  
Отец опять пропал — за три недели от него не было ни слова. Дин пытался осторожно выяснить по старым адресам, не взяли ли его по-новой. Пока было глухо. Дин считал, что это было хорошо, значит, по крайней мере, не светил повторный курс принудительного лечения. Он собирался проверить дурки Западного Побережья, последний раз, когда они разговаривали, Джон утверждал, что там были вампиры.  
  
Дин не успевал за фантазией отца. Почему вампиры были в Орегоне, а не на Юге, в Луизиане, например, там, где и положено было быть настоящим вампирам. А на берегу Тихого Океана, например, русалки или японские драконы. Там ведь было часов шесть лету от побережья до побережья.  
  
Дину вдруг захотелось попробывать сделать драконов. Было бы весело, хотя и сложно, наверное. Пришлось бы как-то создавать шум, много шума, рев и пламя, пламя просто обязательно.  
  
Он понимал, что даже если бы ему удалось вытащить отца, не прошло бы и пары дней, он опять нашел себе что-то новое. Сэм говорил, что отца нужно было оставить там, в одном из таких заведений, может, ему бы помогли. Но Дин был уверен: ни хрена бы ему не помогли. Джон был такой упрямый и хитрый, что мог бы проторчать там десять лет и все равно не избавился бы от своих заморочек. Просто всем назло. Так что Дин считал, что все должно было оставаться, как есть.  
  
Но ему безумно хотелось ездить с отцом на все дела. У Джона такая светлая голова, как ни парадоксально это звучало, он столько всего мог придумать. Отец много читал, даже больше, чем Сэм, знал кучу легенд и мог бы все организовывать в сто раз лучше, чем сам Дин или даже Бобби. Дин тогда мечтал заработать кучу денег и забрать из Калифорнии Сэма.  
  
Следующие две странички слиплись от джема, Дин усмехнулся, он даже помнил, где посадил это пятно, в Миннесоте, когда еще Сэм был с ними, они завтракали в одной забегаловке, привычно пихались с Сэмом ногами под столом, Дин неудачно увернулся и ляпнул малиновым джемом прямо в свой открытый дневник.  
  
 _Кровавая Мэри. Коллежди? Или лучше школы? Нет смысла, у детей нет денег. Отели? Старые здания, в не очень больших городах, может быть, Восточное побережье?_  
  
Дин подумал, что можно было бы поехать на Восточное побережье и разобраться там самому. Отсюда ему было полдня езды до Вирджинии, можно было бы начать поиски уже оттуда. Заодно и проверить там отели.  
  
 _Поговорить с детьми? Договориться или навести? Например, рассказать историю о Кровавой Мэри, которую я видел в соседнем штате._  
  
Вдруг всплыла в голове Кэсси, которая отлично делала Кровавую Мэри, добавляла туда кайен, совсем чуть-чуть, щепотку, за счет этого выпивка всегда прошибала насквозь. На слезу пробивала. Смешно, подумал Дин, как они оказались похожи с Сэмом: унюхали грязные деньги и попрощались.  
  
Про соль, которую боятся призраки, придумал Джон. И про железо тоже. Он как-то соединил их, вроде как в человеческой крови много железа, а кровь — это квинтэссенция жизни, поэтому призраки боятся железа. Похоже на бабочек, летящих на свет: она их приманивает и одновременно убивает. Поэтому все призывающие и отгоняющие знаки нужно рисовать кровью. Ну, или хотя бы красной краской. А раз кровь соленая, значит, призраки будут бояться и ее тоже. Дину нравилась такая логика, хотя Сэм считал, что это полный абсурд, потому что в таком случае соль, вместо того, чтобы защищать от призраков, будет их привлекать, и поэтому все эти круги или дорожки на окнах и порогах наоборот как красная тряпка для быка. Если, правда, учесть, что призраков вообще не существует, тогда оба они были неправы. Или прав отец.  
  
 _Призрак — удобнее всего белая ткань. Чтобы развивалась — вентилятор — слишком громко. Ветер, сквозняк, оставить открытыми окна и двери, сказать, что так нужно, например, помогает призраку найти выход из дома. Подходит любой дом в любой местности, самый простой трюк.  
Не работать в:  
1\. Дикси, Флорида  
2\. Лейк, Флорида  
3\. Окалусса, Флорида  
4\. Лафайет, Миссиссиппи  
5\. Мэдисон, Миссиссиппи  
6\. Роджер Миллз, Оклахома  
7\. Наварро, Техас  
8\. Сан Саба, Техас  
9\. Джефф Девис, Техас — ФБР!!!_  
  
По столу пополз мобильный телефон, Дин выключил звук, но сработал виброзвонок.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Дин?  
  
Это звонил Сэм, с которым они не разговаривали почти два года.  
  
— Сэмми? Ты как?  
  
— Дин, ты можешь приехать и забрать меня из Стенфорда?  
  
Два года, подумал Дин, глядя на кофейные обои. Ни слова за два года.  
  
— Выезжаю.  
  
Дин собирался добраться за двое суток, если ехать через Юту, то у него должно было получиться.  
  
 _Женщина в белом — можно на дорогах, перекрестках, мостах. Парки развлечений? Нужно осторожно, заходить издалека, возможно, дело не выгорит. Сэм как очевидец? Допустим, он изменял своей девушке, и на него напало мстительное привидение. Сучка должна оценить иронию.  
Купить:  
1\. Костюм и туфли Сэму — почему у человека, который собирался стать адвокатом, нет приличной одежды?_  
  
Сэм не изменился за эти четыре года, это было странно, так странно. Дин отлично помнил этого человечка, длинного и нескладного, как будто только вчера он уселся в Грейхаунд и не помахал в ответ, когда Дин мигнул ему фарами Импалы. Сэм стоял на углу улицы, возле дома, в котором он снимал квартиру вместе с Джесс, своей девушкой — своей бывшей девушкой, как уже знал Дин. Больше он, собственно, ничего и не знал. Вокруг бегали разноцветные стаи детишек, и Дину понадобилось пару минут, чтобы сообразить, что он приехал к Сэму в Хеллоуин.  
  
Сэм поднял руку, здороваясь, и молча сел в машину. Дин потянулся правой рукой, хотел хлопнуть по плечу, но тут Сэм повернулся к нему и сказал своим привычным сучьим тоном.  
  
— Поехали, Дин.  
  
И все вернулось на свои места. Как и не было этих четырех лет, по крайней мере, для Сэма, потому что Дин не понимал вообще, чувствует в эти первые дни. А раз не понимал, то и не старался особо разобраться. Само придет.  
  
Сэмми нудел. С утра до вечера, постоянно, за едой, перед телевизором, когда сидел в Интернете, даже под душем и в ванной нудел. Дин не дергал его, не спрашивал, Сэм иногда, в час по чайной ложке сцеживал короткие фразы: Джесс ушла, бросила его ради какого-то безумно богатого мужика, Сэм попробовал забыть и не смог. Дин не понимал особо, не знал ведь, какой была эта Джесс и насколько у них с Сэмом все было серьезно. Было похоже, что все-таки серьезно, все таки жили вместе, как сказал Сэм, уже второй год. Но сэмовское нытье это не оправдывало. Ему не нравилось все подряд, начиная от музыки в машине — ладно, это не новость — и до еды — и это тоже было предсказуемо. Забавно, но при этом при этом он исправно делал все, что нужно для дела, часами сидел за своим лэптопом, рылся в архивах и выяснял подробности нужных происшествий. Он был бы самым счастливым человеком на свете, если бы это было все, что ему положено было делать. Но потом Сэм вспоминал о Джессике, и все, добро пожаловать в бар “У Зануды Сэма”. Дин помнил, как Сэмми вечно принимал всех своих девчонок близко к сердцу, каждый раз это была “та самая, единственная”, даже когда ему было семь лет и он влюбился в зубного. И каждый раз, когда они уезжали из города, у него разбивалось сердце. Но в этот раз получалось как-то неправильно, ведь если она бросила тебя ради денежного мешка, значит, она не была “той самой”, правда ведь, Сэмми?  
  
Поэтому Дин пытался лечить Сэма работой.  
  
 _“Одержимые” веши:  
— шкуры и головы животных, удобно в домах, где мужья охотятся — если муж на охоте!  
— драгоценности, лучше всего — фамильные — забирать на очищение, договориться с Бобби, можно ли найти ювелира, готового делать подмены быстро;_  
  
Первое дело с Сэмом вышло идеально. Он мог, оказывается, если хотел, засунуть на время свой характер куда поглубже и серьезно поработать. Миссис Майвери была очарована специалистом по белому шуму. Дин и Сэм поговорили с ней, и оказалось, что ее недавно умерший муж пытается общаться с ней через радио. По утрам особенно, когда она на кухне варит кофе и делает завтрак. Сэм подтвердил, что это очень частое явление в его практике, и что сигналы можно расшифровать. Понятное дело, за определенную плату. Сэмми выглядел роскошно, сама уверенность и спокойствие, деловой жаргон, все эти умные словечки в нужных местах и, главное, идеально подходящий внешний вид. Настоящий специалист. Дин уже мечтал о том, как они вдвоем будут проворачивать такие дела, которые нельзя было делать с Бобби. Теперь они могли бы выйти на совсем другой уровень, заходить в дома, на которые раньше даже нечего было смотреть. Конечно, Сэму, на взгляд Дина, пока еще немного не хватало уверенности, а перед тем, как позвонить в дверь, его колотило. Но это было нормально, у Дина то же самое было в самом начале, потом он привык.  
  
Единственное, из-за чего переживал Дин, так это сэмовский характер, который показывался каждый раз, когда всплывало… еще кое-что. Если Сэмми оставался все тем же ханжой, каким он был до Стенфорда, могли возникнуть проблемы. В конце концов, для чего люди поступают в колледж, как ни для того, чтобы поднабраться опыта. И, кроме того, Дину казалось: если уж подворачивается бонус, то Сэму точно было бы легче выбросить из головы свою блондинку.  
  
 _Шум на чердаке: запускать птицу или хорька. Сэм предлагает детскую машинку на радиоуправлении. В случае чего, ее можно выдать за оставленную ребенком игрушку. Следы от колес в пыли? Идея так себе.  
Купить:  
1\. Машину на радиоуправлении, полноприводную, синюю, с хромированным бампером и дисками, как в Монстр траке. Можно с языками пламени по бокам и еще с четырьмя выхлопными трубами._  
  
Сэм за рулем доводил Дина до белого каления. Ехал так медленно, не больше шестидесяти, все знаки его, так аккуратненько и осторожненько, чертов яппи. Детка была создана для того, чтобы на ней летать, она должна жрать дорогу, а не ползти по ней, как престарелая черепаха. Но сказать хоть что-нибудь Сэму — упаси господи. Я не такой самоубийца, как ты, Дин, и хочу на самом деле доехать туда, куда нам надо, а не слететь по дороге в канаву. Ханжа.  
  
И музыка, господи, что он слушал. _Если я лягу здесь, если я просто лягу здесь, ляжешь ли ты рядом со мной и забудешь ли обо всем остальном мире?_ Это альтернативное нытье о несчастной любви вгоняло Дина в тоску на первых же строчках. Единственный их плюс был в том, что под них Дину удавалось отлично высыпаться. Сэм только запускал какое нибудь _забудь обо всем, что нам говорили, пока мы не состарились, и покажи мне цветуший сад_ , и Дин моментально отключался. Сэмми за рулем, дело было уже продумано и не нужно суетиться. Жизнь была прекрасна.  
  
 _Сделать Сэму документы:  
— ФБР;  
— журналист: две-три большие газеты;  
— егерь;  
— врач;  
— инспектор — оставить свободное место для нужной организации;_  
  
Первое дело с бонусом, как это называл Дин, прошло, конечно, не супер гладко, но терпимо. Сэм почти не артачился, когда Рут захотела не только изгнать духа, но и развлечься. Скромница Саманта даже не выходила из комнаты, как и просила Рут. Старушка явно хотела тройничка, но у нее не хватило духу попросить. Дину было безумно интересно, что бы сказал Сэм, если бы она все таки отважилась? Все эти три ночи он спал с ними в одной комнате, в кресле. Это было странно: трахать кого-то и знать, что Сэм смотрит. Такое уже наверняка было и раньше, не во всех мотелях хорошо закрывались двери и окна, а Сэмми был любопытным ребенком. Но это первый раз Дин знал точно, что Сэм смотрит на него, ему прямо в спину. Рут это заводило до невозможности, но вот Дин, честно, чувствовал себя дико. Наверное, из-за этих развлечений они и дали слабину. Женщина их поймала, когда они ставили вертушку на чердаке. По крайней мере, им удалось забрать деньги. Но тогда Дин решил, что зимой на севере им больше делать нечего и надо было бы выбираться отсюда. Для начала можно было заехать к Бобби и там пересидеть, подумать.  
Уже в машине Дин спросил у Сэмми насчет тройничка. Краснел тот качественно, до пупка.  
  
 _Купить:  
1\. Новую кепку Бобби.  
2\. Костей Рамсфилду._  
  
  
  
  
Глава третья  
  
Сегодня наконец Дин привез Сэма к Бобби. Он их ждал еще с утра, но они задержались в дороге из-за заносов на дорогах и добрались только после обеда. Дин, как обычно, был за рулем, а Сэм спал рядом, и когда машина остановилась, он даже не проснулся, хотя Рамсфилд лаял, как одержимый. Дин вылез из машины и вместо того, чтобы подойти и нормально поздороваться, ухмыльнулся, прижал палец к губам, мол, тихо, Бобби, подошел к пассажирской двери и дернул за ручку. Естественно, Сэм вывалился в снег, прямо лицом вниз, подскочил чуть ли не на свою высоту и принялся вспоминать все слова, которых он набрался в колледже. Поздоровайся с Бобби, Снежный Человек, сказал Дин и протянул руку.  
  
Бобби напоил их чаем с виски и подкинул вечно голодному Дину рагу. Пока тот разжевывал мясо и с набитым ртом пытался пересказывать, что у них происходило в последние пару месяцев, Бобби посматривал на Сэма.  
  
Он изменился, серьезно изменился, как будто там в Стенфорде его научили кататься на коньках, а потом бросили в горную речку выплывать. Самый младший Винчестер всегда был себе на уме и знал, чего он хочет в этой жизни. Но теперь… Он выглядел каким-то потерянным. Дин сиял, как рождественская елка, только что без подарков, крутился вокруг него и бесконечно трепался. Сэм молчал и дулся, непонятно на что или кого, но явно не на Дина. Короче, кино, Бобби только попкорна не хватало. Дин ходил на цыпочках, и это было бы смешно, если бы он при этом не выглядел счастливым и сыто-довольным. Сначала Бобби решил не выяснять нетелефонную версию сэмовского возвращения в лоно семьи. По привычке решил подождать, пока Дин не уложит Сэма спать, совсем забыл, что ему уже не двенадцать. Но Сэм оставался за столом, тянул пиво и молчал, и, в конце концов, Бобби все таки спросил.  
  
— Сэм, так что, ты решил помочь Дину?  
  
— Ага. Я без него никак не справлюсь, Бобби, ты же знаешь.  
  
Сэм только молча кивнул головой. Понятно, подумал Бобби, значит, пока будут молчать. Ну… Это их дело, в конце концов.  
  
— Я вам постелю в вашей комнате.  
  
— Спасибо, Бобби. А завтра мы уже поговорим по делу, ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Бобби решил им дать отоспаться с дороги.  
  
Наутро Дин сварил кофе, Сэм пожарил яичницу с беконом, а Бобби сидел и наслаждался. Расмфилд грыз подаренные ему косточки, солнце светило, отражаясь от снега так, что глазам было больно. Короче говоря, идиллия. Так можно было до конца зимы прожить, больше не о чем мечтать.  
  
— Слушай, Бобби, я тут одно дельце надумал.  
  
Мда, почесал лоб Бобби, помечтали и хватит.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Зимой на Севере болтаться никакого удовольствия. В конце концов, нас тут ничто не держит. Так почему бы нам не дернуть на Юг? Здесь мы собираем, что — ерунду. Дом там, мотель тут, ничего серьезного. Но, блин, мы занимаемся этим уже столько лет, и пусть проколы были, но никогда ничего серьезного. Нас ни разу не поймали, Бобби, мы набрались опыта и можем пробовать что-то новое.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь, парень? Грабить банки? Или захватывать самолеты?  
  
Сэм фыркнул в свою чашку с кофе. Дин бросил на него взгляд.  
  
— Мы тут с Самантой решили, что можно, по крайней мере, попытать счастья там, где дома побогаче. Разве жены миллионеров менее доверчивые и не такие же одинокие, как жены фермеров?  
  
— Сынок, у них и охрана посерьезнее и телеканалов побольше. Они смотрят новости и знают, что привидений не существует.  
  
Дин довольно улыбнулся, а Сэм наконец оторвался от своей кружки.  
  
— Вот именно. Они смотрят телевизор, всякую ерунду вроде канала Дискавери, а там им старательно рассказывают о внеземных цивилизациях и тайных лабораториях, где проводят опыты по клонированию людей. Они уже не верят в старые сказки, но в мегаполисах рождаются новые легенды. О супер-хакерах или экзотических животных, спущенных в канализацию и вымахаваших до размеров Годзиллы. А современные технологии, Бобби, это же неизведанное поле. Хватит вешать простыни и запускать детские игрушки на чердак. Можно создавать три-де картинку, которую ты в жизни не отличишь от реальности, направлять звук в любую нужную тебе точку. Можно делать столько всего, Бобби.  
  
Бобби не узнавал Сэма Винчестера.  
  
— Спокойнее, ботан, — Дин опустил ему руку на плечо и похлопал, как хлопают пса по загривку, когда в нем вдруг взыграет ретивое. — Бобби тебя уже понял.  
  
— Ну, допустим. Звучит это все, конечно, заманчиво. Но как конкретно вы собираетесь все это делать? Где будете доставать этот ваш звук? У вас уже есть план или это все разговоры в пользу бедных?  
  
Дин улыбнулся, и Бобби наконец понял, зачем они сюда приехали.  
  
— Плана нет, но есть наработки. Надо посидеть пару ночей и все расписать. Ваше с Сэмом дело — стратегия и технические детали, мое — конкретный план каждой Охоты. Твоя треть, все по-честному. Ну как, Бобби? Поработаем?  
  
Две пары глаз смотрели на Бобби с совершенно одинаковым выражением — как у кота Тома из мультиков. Вот черти, подумал он. Один хитрый, второй — лохматый. Правда, деньги никогда не бывают лишними, да и в любом случае Бобби знал: эти придурки рванут, сломя голову, в самое пекло. Кто-то же должен им прикрыть спины.  
  
— Ладно. Уболтали.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — широко улыбнулся Дин, а Сэм довольно кивнул головой.  
  
Вечером Бобби с Дином сидели на кухне и пили чай с виски. Дин что-то строчил в своем толстенном дневнике, Бобби догадывался, что его неуемная фантазия уже вовсю гуляла по просторам Калифорнии. Сэм ушел спать пораньше, и он решил воспользоваться моментом.  
  
— Дин, слушай, а как это Сэм бросил Стенфорд?  
  
Дин неспеша проглотил чай и уперся локтями об стол.  
  
— Ты будешь смеяться, Бобби.  
  
— Буду, — пообещал тот.  
  
— Его девушка бросила.  
  
— Хмм. И все?  
  
— Ну, как бы да, только не совсем. У них там с Джессикой все было уже очень серьезно. Я видел ее пару раз, когда приезжал к нему. Красивая, до потери пульса, ноги от ушей, блондинка, третий размер груди, ей бы в Плэйбое сниматься. И при этом всем наборе еще и мозги были. Она училась на судебной медицине, представляешь, одновременно врач и адвокат? Страшная женщина. В общем, я так понимаю, Сэм пропал всерьез. Но ты же помнишь Сэмми в девятнадцать лет. Наморщенный лоб, выпяченная нижняя губа и три пары кед из секонд-хенда. Конечно, он там подрабатывал на трех работах, но, сам понимаешь, все это было несерьезно. А от меня денег он не брал, ни в какую.  
  
Дин вытер рот и уставился Бобби в шею.  
  
— Короче говоря, у нее появился какой-то тип. Богатый, со своим домом в Беверли Хиллз, то ли музыкальный, то ли телевизионный продюсер. Сэм потом только узнал, что пару месяцев она воевала на два фронта. В общем, он даже готов был ей все простить и забыть, если бы она бросила свой мешок и осталась с ним. Но она не осталась. Вот и вся история.  
  
— И он из-за этого решил уйти из колледжа?  
  
Дин только развел руками.  
  
— Честно? Я не жалуюсь. Только тут есть маленькое “но”, Бобби. Сэм не просто так предложил ехать на Юг. Он хочет разорить этого мужика.  
  
Вот знал же Бобби, что бесплатного сыра в мышеловке не бывает.  
  
— Вы вот, дурные Винчестеры, не умеете отпускать свое прошлое. Ты хоть пытался его отговорить?  
  
— Сто раз. Но с ним бесполезно разговаривать. Такой же упрямый, как… Упрямый, короче.  
  
— Так, а как он собирается это делать?  
  
— Не знаю, Бобби. Он не рассказывает. Я не хочу сильно его расспрашивать, понимаешь — Дин скривился, — он вернулся, пусть по своим причинам, но вернулся же. И я ему нужен, хоть чем-то. Пусть уже будет так. Мы сделаем, как он хочет, поедем в Калифорнию, я присмотрю за ним, в конце концов, вдруг все и впрямь получится. И так, по крайней мере, он будет у меня перед глазами.  
  
— Я вам куплю магниты с одинаковыми полюсами, чтобы вы могли пожить нормально.  
  
Дин фыркнул.  
  
— Я уже так пожил. Хватит с меня.  
  
Наутро они втроем сели продумывать маршрут и соображать, что мы можем взять с собой, а что придется покупать уже на месте.

Глава четвертая  
  
Оказывается, что если в самом начале ноября выехать из Калифорнии, проехать через Неваду и Айдахо, заскочить в Айову, задержаться в Иллинойсе, убежать из Мичигана и пожить пару недель в Южной Дакоте, то потом можно снова оказаться в Калифорнии. Оказывается, Штаты, на самом деле, сжимающееся пространство, и куда ни поедешь, ты уже везде был и всех знаешь. Никуда не убежать, просто замкнутый круг, только не из отцовской соли, а из старых воспоминаний, свежей злой обиды и собственных решений. Но ведь он сам захотел вернуться сюда, и поэтому получается, что не на что жаловаться.  
Он только злится из-за того, что Дин заметил этот круг и — естественно! естественно — поспешил указать Сэму. На все, на повторную Калифорнию, на работу и его изменившуюся честность, на глупость и слабость — ты размазня, Сэмми, он так и сказал, со смехом в голосе, совсем не имея это ввиду, и от этого получилось еще хуже, обиднее, ведь он же прав и ты — размазня, Сэмми, если ты не удержал, и еще большая размазня, если потом похерил всего себя и из-за оказавшейся пустышки возвращаешься и ломаешь все.  
  
За окном теплело, юг — Калифорния — все ближе, поэтому снега все меньше, и когда они останавливались, и Сэм вываливался из-за пассажирской двери, тяжело вытягивая затекшие ноги, воздух становился все мягче, не цеплялся за щеки, пальцы и нос, и Дин довольно ворчал, расстегивая пуговицы на своей серо-зеленой куртке. Зима в Калифорнии — это лето в Вашингтоне или весна в Иллинойсе, Сэм помнил фотографии под рождественской елкой — в футболках и шортах и красных колпаках. В этот раз они, скорее всего, тоже задержатся до Рождества, может, если не повезет, и до Нового Года, хотя Сэму хотелось бы все провернуть как можно быстрее.  
  
Ему бы хотелось рассказать обо всем кому-то, постороннему человеку, соседу по рейсу, миссис Место 11-а. Совсем обо всем: о полупустых проселочных дорогах, о заброшенных заправках и закусочных, с облезающей белой краской и пустыми зубастыми окнами, о горячей еде, когда голод такой сильный, что вкус уже не имеет значения. Рассказать так, как рассказывала Джесс, легко, со снисходительным удивлением. Соврать, спрятать собственное восхищение этой жизнью, такой чужой и почти забытой и от этого по-новому завораживающей. Он не мог рассказать об этом Дину, просто не было смысла, Дин его не понял бы. О запахах внутри машины, знакомых до боли: потертая кожа, бензин и кофе. О рваных снах на переднем сиденье, когда серый асфальт превращается в змей, лошадей или почему-то камни, по которым неровно прочерчена двойная желтая полоса, разделяющая пропасть и стену. После таких снов Сэм просился за руль, потому что у него по-дурному гудела голова, и нужно было сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то.  
  
Дин не отказывал ему в этом, он не отказывал ему ни в чем, и ко всей этой карусели эмоций добавлялся еще и стыд. Сэм использовал Дина, и Дин знал об этом, и все равно был счастлив. Сэм смотрел на старшего брата и пытался понять, как им выпутаться друг из друга, не вырвав при этом внутренности с крючками. Пока выхода не было видно.  
  
— Я останавливаюсь на обед, Сэм.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Бобби, ехавший за ними на своем красном пикапе, припарковался рядом с Импалой.  
  
— Опять обед, парни? Куда это у вас все помещается?  
  
— Это все Сэм, Бобби. Бездонная бочка просто.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Не эйкай, иди занимай место.  
  
Они были уже в Калифорнии, и забегаловки сразу стали поприличнее, как на подъездах к Вашингтону, это Сэм помнил еще с до-Стенфорда. Маленькое кафе с разноцветными комиксами на стенах, наконец-то нормальный кофе, четыре названия салатов в меню. Сэм исключительно назло заказал Дину морепродукты под уксусным соусом и уселся у двери, глядя через полосатое, розово-желтое стекло на улицу. Там Дин что-то обсуждал с Бобби, широко размахивая руками. Бобби почти все время молчал, только два раза коротко ответил, потом хлопнул Дина по плечу и пошел в сторону Сэма.  
  
Бобби совсем не изменился за те четыре года, что Сэм его не видел. Даже кепка осталась та же самая — а ту, что привез Дин в подарок, Бобби повесил на вешалку, где пылились уже с пару десятков таких же, новых и ни разу не надетых. Если бы сейчас Сэм играл в старую детскую игру ассоциаций, он сравнил бы Бобби с валуном, заросшим мхом: потемневший и сырой, но всегда на месте, и никакая стихия не сдвинет его с места. Он так часто заменял для них двоих отца, того, которым никогда не был Джон. Дин бы, конечно, вмазал бы ему за такие слова, поэтому Сэм никогда не скажет их вслух. В те четыре года он общался с Бобби почти так же часто, как и с Дином. Короткие телефонные звонки, как магниты на холодильнике, надежно прижимали Сэма к его новой жизни. Бобби был единственным, перед кем Сэм не чувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
Они позавтракали быстро, Дин только вздернул бровь при виде салата, но съел молча, и Сэму хотелось заорать, но он, понятное дело, сдержался.  
  
В Лос-Анджелес они въехали под вечер. Солнце садилось в тусклую дымку, висевшую над морем, воздух не двигался, замер, как перед грозой, и дышать было тяжело даже в машине, летевшей с приличной скоростью. Дин как назло выключил музыку, и тишина давила неприятно. Нервно.  
  
Это не Пало-Альто, повторял себе Сэм, это всего лишь Эл-Эй, и пусть они с Джесс ездили сюда очень часто, два-три раза в месяц, это все равно не Пало-Альто. Здесь ему не за что было цепляться, именно поэтому — Сэм знал — Дин так настаивал именно на Лос-Анджелесе, как бы он не кричал о больших деньгах и Джессике Альбе.  
  
— Набери Бобби.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сэм, очнись. Бобби набери.  
  
Бобби промычал в трубку свое обычное “ну”, Дин большим пальцем постучал по рулю: нажми громкую связь.  
  
— Чего тебе?  
  
— Бобби, — Дин смешно посматривал на Сэма, как будто разговаривал с ним, — как поворачивать в твою дыру?  
  
— По сто десятому. Там будет перекресток Пико и Юнион, на нем налево и.. Давай лучше я поеду вперед.  
  
— Нет, я все понял, не надо. Посигналишь мне, когда нужно будет останавливаться.  
  
— Вот упрямец, — фыркнул Бобби. — Рули уже.  
  
Сто десятое не вело в центр города, обходило и Беверли Хиллз, и Голливуд, и Студио Сити, кралось по южным окраинам города, где машины и дома победнее, а люди — пожестче и попроще.  
  
Пико Юнион — это как маленькая Гватемала, белых на улицах почти не было видно, и почему-то от этого Сэм вдохнул поспокойнее. Здесь от Лос-Анджелеса оставались только номера на машинах, и не за что было зацепиться, всего лишь еще один безликий городишко, где-нибудь в Нью-Мексико или Флориде, где нелегалов больше, чем законных американцев с заветной синей книжечкой. Здесь они были такими же чужаками, как и везде, и Сэму не обязательно было притворяться, что он не вспоминал и не представлял себе зеленую лужайку перед центральным корпусом, дорогие вещи на красивых загорелых плечах и безликий калифорнийский акцент.  
  
Бобби прогудел, спугнув стайку розово-коричневых детей с тротуара, и Дин остановился возле невысокого узкого здания с магазином электроники на первом этаже.  
  
— Приехали.  
  
В магазине было пусто, только где-то в глубине работал телевизор, слышен был отдаленный шум трибун: похоже, шел футбол.  
  
— Есть кто дома? — закричал Бобби, а Дин постучал по металлической стойке с батарейками.  
  
— Иду, иду, — звук телевизора стал громче, потом опять тише, тяжелые шаги лениво простучали по полу, а потом из-за полки вышел парень в черной охотничьей жилетке с самой идиотской прической, которую Сэм когда-либо видел.  
  
— О-о-о, Бобби, какого черта? Ты почему не предупредил, старик?  
  
— Я тебе не старик, — проворчал Бобби, хлопая парня по спине. — Не предупредил, чтобы ты не успел удрать.  
  
— Как ты мог так обо мне подумать?  
  
— Очень просто. Эш, это братья Винчестеры, Дин и Сэм. Парни, это Эш. Мы поживем у него.  
  
— Никаких проблем. Хоть до второго пришествия.  
  
Так они осели в Эл-Эй.

Глава пятая  
  
Эш оказался мировым парнем. Он был гением во всех этих электронных штуках, мог попасть на любой супер-закрытый сайт, несмотря на всю защиту. Любая информация, базы даных, адреса, все, что угодно, при одной мысли об этом у Дина чесались кончики пальцев. Эш и Сэм вдвоем иногда исчезали в эшевской комнате на пару суток, выходя оттуда только иногда, с красными глазами и безумными взглядами, заливались кофе и исчезали обратно. Дин не представлял, что конкретно они там делали, но в результате этих бдений они с Бобби получали всю нужную им информацию: начиная от номеров мобильных телефонов той же Джессики Альбы — не то, чтобы Дину он был нужен, все равно она не в его вкусе — и заканчивая адресами людей, которые могли продать и купить что угодно, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
  
При этом Эш не был университетским занудой, таким, к примеру, как Сэм, хотя, как потом рассказал Бобби, у него за плечами был МИТ, по крайней мере, пара курсов, а даже Дин знал, насколько это серьезно. Эш слушал правильную музыку и знал все лучшие места Лос-Анджелеса, где за пятьдесят долларов можно было съесть отличный стейк, поиграть на бильярде или в дартс и выпить нормальное пиво. Периодически в их квартире появлялись девочки, ничего такие, тогда на двери эшевской комнаты появлялся знак: “Идут дорожные работы“, Сэм неприкаянно маялся, переползая от огромной плазмы к своему одинокому лэптопу, а Дин включал центр погромче и наслаждался несчастным видом Сэма, который не знал, что ему слушать: Эй-Си-Ди-Си на полную мощность или стоны и крики из-за закрытой двери.  
  
Первое время они не занимались работой, по крайней мере, ее активной частью. Только планировали, обмозговывали возможные варианты, раскладывая на кухонном столе газетные распечатки и ксерокопии. Бобби нравилось так: действовать солидно, выбирать не одно дело, а сразу несколько, узнавать, чего больше всего боятся в Калифорнии, и бить наверняка. Хотите опять работать со мной, парни, говорил он, постукивая карандашом по столу, учитесь опять все делать, как положено. Как будто до этого они все делали через жопу.  
  
Когда Дину надоедало бесцельное рисование графиков и чертежей, он садился в Импалу и ехал в Голливуд. Ему нравилось, даже просто как это звучит: ехать в Голливуд. Он выбирался из тесных гватемальских улиц и возвращался назад в белую Америку, богатую и сытую. Ожидающую их с Сэмом.  
  
Не то чтобы он был расистом или одним из этих парней, которые считают, что деньги и женщин нужно делить поровну. Каждый имеет ровно столько, сколько он заработал. Поэтому Дин зарабатывал, как мог, и если при этом кто-то расставался со своим добром, ну, это уже были не его проблемы.  
  
И поэтому Дин выбирался посмотреть. Как простой турист, не как Бутч и Санденс заглядывали в банк проверить сигнализацию. Тем более, что Санденс сидел дома с Бобби и дальше супермаркета “У Розиты” на углу не выходил.  
  
А Дин ездил по вечно забитым улицам, не особо даже переживая из-за пробок, которые в других городах его доводили до белого каления. Все это казалось сказкой, картинкой из кинотеатра, где билеты по два доллара и сладкий поп-корн с маслом. Все эти дома за высоченными коваными заборами, белые окна и гравийные дорожки. И пальмы, хотя он сто раз видел эти чертовы пальмы, даже в том же Майами, где их, наверное, еще больше, чем здесь, но все равно, это же Голливуд. Дин спускался в Лорел Каньон, где никогда не бывало пробок, и медленно катился по широкой и почти пустой улице. У них никогда не было фотоаппарата или камеры, если только они не требовались нужны для дела. До того, как Сэм уехал в Стенфорд, Дин и не думал о том, чтобы оставлять на память картинки: красивый дом или пустую дорогу под грозовым небом, их с Сэмом на капоте Импалы, руки на плечах друг у друга, и Сэм смеялся, не просто улыбался, а именно смеялся, запрокинув голову так, что его волосы цеплялись за предплечье Дина. А после, - Дин думал, - уже было поздно и нечего было сохранять, не на что смотреть. Но теперь он хотел бы показать все это Сэму, провести его по этой чертовой Малхоланд-драйв, тыча пальцем туда или сюда, зная, как это раздражает Сэма. Хотел бы сходить с ним в Кодак на какой-нибудь тупой блокбастер, сесть в заднем ряду и свистеть, когда пришельцы, или русские, или талибы нападают. Он даже не сразу сообразил, что ему не хватает Сэма. Не было четыре года и ладно, можно было бы обходиться и дальше.  
Но только через пару дней Дин вытащил Сэма из дома, для начала — проехаться к приятелю Бобби, забрать кое-что для работы. Бобби торопился медленно и, несмотря на то, что они, казалось, ничего особенного не делали, дело было уже готово, и Дин великодушно разрешил Сэму и Бобби самим выбрать, кто это будет.  
  
В Голливуде таких людей — сотни тысяч. Использованных и выброшенных. Не тех, кто так ничего тут и не сделал, нет, таких — миллионы, но они им не нужны, потому что у них пусто за душой, и они ничего не боятся. Лучше всего подходят те, кто уже побывали на верху, пусть не на самом, но так, на подходах. А потом быстренько оттуда спустились.  
  
Дейдра Энн Холл в свое время была звездой дневного телевиденья, идеальный вариант: поблистала в сотне серий, всю жизнь играла одну роль, и если спросить Дина, то он сказал бы: какая она актриса при таком раскладе? Даже Сэм за последний год изображал больше разных людей. Но, тем не менее, Холл заработала свой особняк на Холмах, наверное, один из тех, мимо которых Дин проезжал: с аккуратно подстриженной травой, какими-то здоровенными синими цветами на окнах и симпатичной шкатулкой на туалетном столике в спальне. То, что надо.  
  
Бобби придумал простейшую и гениальную историю. Актриса проходила пробы на ту роль, которую потом получила Холл. Для нее это был последний шанс. Она не прошла, прыгнула под машину, ее тело размазало по шоссе, а ее дух поселился в доме Дейдры Энн. Развод идеальный для такого случая — одинокая стареющая даже не звезда в большом и пустом доме, с парой диванных собачек, агентом, который уже даже не делает вид, что ищет для нее роли, и горничной, приходящей два раза в неделю. Дин уже знал, что у Холл не было даже пресс-секретаря. Таких легче всего было поймать на сочетание страха и лести.  
  
И поэтому они ехали к тому самому старому приятелю Бобби — за страхом.  
  
— Это же незаконно.  
  
— Сэм, ты надо мной издеваешься, да? Конечно, незаконно. Точно также, как рыться в закрытых базах данных, тащить у горничной ключ, снимать с него отпечаток и делать дубликат, потом пробираться в дом и перенастраивать сигнализацию так, чтобы сигнал звучал не в охранной фирме, а у Эша.  
  
— Ты все это сделал?  
  
Дин гордо улыбнулся.  
  
— А то.  
  
— А горничная потом тебя не вспомнит?  
  
— Обижаешь, братец. Разве меня можно забыть?  
  
— Дин!  
  
— Расслабься, ссыкло. У меня все под контролем.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Сэм иногда все еще сомневался, но Дина это только забавляло, потому что раздраженный и мнительный Сэм всяко лучше Сэма надуто-молчаливого.  
  
— Послушай, напарничек, давай после Элкинза махнем куда-нибудь.  
  
— Куда?  
  
Дин пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю еще. Но мне так впадлу сразу возвращаться назад. Поедем на пляж, в конце концов.  
  
— Дин, на улице ноябрь месяц.  
  
— Я не предлагаю тебе купаться, господи, Сэм, ты же знаешь, что меня в море ни за какие деньги не заманишь. Купим мне пива, тебе соды, просто посидим на берегу, посмотрим на закат, я знаю, вам, девочкам, это нравится.  
  
Сэм только что в клубок не скрутился, сжал губы, нахмурился, и Дин, если бы мог, дал бы себе подзатыльник. Ведь сто процентов, они приезжали сюда с Джесс и сидели на пляже с пивом и содовой, смотрели на этот ебаный закат, и Джесс укладывала ему голову на плечо, говорила: “Как красиво, Сэм”, — а он целовал ее в лоб.  
  
— Или знаешь что, Сэмми, лучше мотнемся в кино, а? На третью “Миссию”, посмотрим на Тома Круза, там еще эта телка, как ее, такая черненькая…  
  
— Нет, Дин, пляж — это хорошо.  
  
— Точно? — Дин почти перестал обращать внимание на дорогу.  
  
— Да, — Сэм уже улыбался, по-настоящему, так широко, что Дину и никакой закат не нужен был, — только я тоже буду пиво.  
  
— Не развезет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну смотри тогда.

Элкинз оказался заплесневелым типом, Дин в жизни бы с ним не имел дел, если бы не Бобби. Он постоянно морщился, дергался от каждого звука на улице, а когда они с Сэмом объяснили, за чем пришли, Элкинз побледнел так, как будто увидел призрак своей матушки.  
  
— Кровь?  
  
— Да. Хотя бы пару галлонов, в идеале — пять.  
  
— Человеческую?  
  
Дин закатил глаза.  
  
— Послушай, приятель, если бы мне нужна была бычья, я бы тебе тут голову не морочил, правда?  
  
Сэм пнул Дина под столом и искусственно улыбнулся Элкинзу.  
  
— Бобби сказал, что вы можете достать все, что угодно, сэр. Это очень важно для нас, поэтому мы пришли к вам.  
  
— Ты мне не “сэркай”, парень, меня на это не купишь.  
  
Тем не менее, Дин видел, как Элкинза немного попустило, он встал, прошелся к грязному холодильнику и постучал костящками пальцев по жестяной крышке.  
  
— Пять галлонов, говорите? Пять не обещаю, но три попробую достать. — Дин попросил с запасом, так что три его устраивало вполне, — с трупака не подойдет?  
  
Сэм с сожалением покачал головой.  
  
— Блин, ну и запросы у вас. Ладно. Позвоните мне послезавтра, посмотрим, что можно будет сделать.  
  
Бобби предупреждал, что у Элкинза такая формулировка означала “да”, поэтому он потянул Сэма за рукав.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
— Не договорились, а выкладывай аванс. Сингер или не Сингер, но бесплатно тут никто ничего не делает. Это тебе не Дакота, пацан.  
  
Дин широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно, о чем речь. Тысячи хватит?  
  
— Полторы, или я и пальцем не пошевелю.  
  
— Тысячу двести, — Сэм, судя по всему, втянулся.  
  
Элкинз поджал губы, выдержал паузу и кивнул.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Вот если послезавтра что-нибудь узнаете, мы и подвезем аванс, — Дин встал, поправил куртку и шагнул к двери. — Идем, Сэм.  
  
На улице Сэм, понятное дело, на него накинулся.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел, Дин, он же нас пошлет.  
  
— Ничего он нас не пошлет. Штука двести за один телефонный звонок, да ладно тебе, Сэмми, это будут самые легкие деньги в его жизни. От такого не отказываются.  
  
— Ты не мог с ним нормально разговаривать.  
  
— Это твое дело — подлизываться, забыл? Плохой коп, хороший коп, все, как положено. Не нервничай, мелочь. Мы свое дело сделали, теперь можем расслабиться. Ты забыл? Пляж, пиво, холодный ветер в лицо и песок в трусах. Романтика.

  
Ветер и правда был холодный, трава на дюнах посвистывала, небо было затянуто, так, что никакого солнца не было видно, но они все равно уселись на песок, и Дин открыл две бутылки Короны.  
  
Сэм оперся на одну руку, поставил бутылку на бедро и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Ну и где твой закат?  
  
— А ты представь себе, умник.  
  
— Паршивая у тебя романтика получилась.  
  
— Ничего, выпьешь еще пару бутылок, и все будет в порядке.  
  
— Ты так всем своим девушкам говоришь?  
  
— Нет, детка, только тебе, можешь не ревновать.  
  
Сэм заметно покраснел и отхлебнул из бутылки, а Дин довольно потрепал его по колену. Шутки про Рыжую Сучку никогда не устаревали, чтобы там не происходило в большом мире. И хрен с ним, с закатом, Дин знал, что и так неплохо получилось.

Глава шестая  
  
Бобби удобно устроился на диване перед телевизором, в котором кувыркались Монстр Траки. В руке у него болталась бутылка пива, уже какая-то по счету, пустые стояли сбоку, там, куда так удобно было опускать руку. Винчестеры сидели на полу, пинаясь коленями и плечами, а герой дня Эш развалился в единственном кресле.  
  
— Грейвдиггер — самая крутая тачка! Ты только глянь на эту подвеску, Сэм, она выдержит любой удар.  
  
— Мне все равно больше нравится Бэтмен.  
  
— Да это бабские колеса, со всеми этими прибамбасами.  
  
Они толкались плечами для подтверждения своих слабых аргументов, и Бобби уже не знал, куда ему убрать ноги, поэтому рявкнул на них, как на расшалившихся щенков.  
  
— А ну тихо там!  
  
— Босс!  
  
— Боооосс!  
  
— Скажи, что Грейвдиггер лучшая машина, Бобби, ты же мастер.  
  
— Бэтмен, Бобби.  
  
— Сэм! — Дин вдруг хлопнул его по колену, по крайней мере, попытался, Сэм в этот момент подвинул ногу, и удар пришелся точно по покрытому линолеумом полу. Дина это не смутило. — Сэм! Надо спросить у блондинки!  
  
Сэм засмеялся пьяным смехом и вскинул руку в сторону Эша.  
  
— Точно, Дин, ты прав.  
  
— Я всегда прав, Сэмми.  
  
И на этот раз он попал по колену, обхватил ногу Сэма крепкой пятерней и забросил ее себе поперек голени. Они уже и забыли, о чем хотели спросить у Эша, так и скрутились на полу, Сэм рассеяно теребил рукав диновской рубашки, а Дин глотал пиво, как воду и периодически тянулся за косяком, который Эш свернул по поводу успешного окончания их первого дела в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
Бобби смотрел на них сверху, насколько позволял угол — он видел только две растрепанные головы, ноги и руки, получались такие смешные куклы, как марионетки, кисти двигались сами по себе, постоянно друг за друга цепляясь и путаясь друг в друге. Тогда, после того, как все закончилось нормально, несмотря на дурацкий прокол Дина, на их с Сэмом совершенно идиотскую ссору, едва не дошедшую до драки, он мог наконец выдохнуть спокойно и просто наблюдать за ними. Как за детьми, возящимимся в песочнице: вроде бы ничего серьезного, но оторваться невозможно. Сэм, даже пьяный и обкуренный, казался серьезнее и напряженее, а Дин был разболтанным, как колеса на машине, давно не бывавшей на станции. Бобби до сих пор никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Винчестров снова было двое, что Сэм, как тень, везде таскался за Дином. Сначала, когда они только приехали сюда, младший не высовывал нос из дома, а Дин, казалось, не мог находиться тут больше пары часов подряд. Но в какой-то момент все вернулось на круги своя, не хватало только Джона, с его вечно горящими глазами и тяжелой улыбкой. Бобби, впрочем, знал, что Дин продолжал искать отца и даже в разгар подготовки к делу он умудрялся уезжать на сутки, сначала один, а позже — вдвоем с Сэмом. Он не говорил, куда едет, но Бобби догадывался — братья проверяли все ближайшие психушки.  
  
И над работой они теперь сидели вместе. Дин предпочитал бумажки всем навороченным компьютерам Эша, и поэтому сначала стол в гостиной, а потом и кухонный стол были заваленны записями, графиками, распечатанными и набросанными от руки, чертежом дома Холл, а также схемой канализации под домом — Бобби всегда считал, что нужно быть готовым ко всему, в том числе, и к спешному отходу. Дин по-прежнему не умел подолгу сосредотачиваться, сидел с полчаса, а потом начинал таскаться между Сэмом, Бобби и Эшем, заглядывал через плечо. Бобби привык к такому, но Сэма это бесило, а Дина, в свою очередь забавляло до невозможности. В конце концов, когда они уже были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотку, Бобби отправил Дина следить за Холл, а сам надавал по шапке Сэму.  
  
— Тебе сколько лет, пять? Не можешь себя держать в руках?  
  
— Бобби, он первый…  
  
— Да, Сэм, он первый начал, и поэтому ты должен отобрать у него игрушки и надавать лопаткой по голове. Кто из вас двоих должен быть умнее?  
  
Аргумент подействовал ровно на два дня.  
  
Но даже грызлись они невсерьез, и за оскорблениями и пинками выростало все то, чего Бобби не видел уже давно, больше пяти лет — то, что всегда было между Дином и Сэмом. И, честно говоря, Бобби был благодарен этой цыпочке Джессике, потому что нет худа без добра, и болтаться по отдельности братьям было явно вредно. А сейчас у Дина опять был Сэм, за которым нужно было приглядывать, а Дин ничего так хорошо не умел в жизни, как приглядывать за Сэмом. А у Сэма был Дин, которому нужно было прикрывать спину, отмазывать от полиции и периодически таскать к врачу, потому что Дин все также плохо разбирался в женщинах.  
  
Иногда Бобби пытался посмотреть на эту парочку со стороны, с точки зрения обычных семей, в которых братья в лучшем случае созванивались раз в неделю, виделись дома у матери на Рождество и на День Независимости и забывали дни рожденья друг друга к тридцати годам. Да, конечно, у них появлялись новые семьи, жены, дети, в конце концов, это старая как мир история: дети всегда уходят от своих родителей — ради любви или ради карьеры, но Бобби никогда, как ни старался, не мог представить себе, чтобы когда-нибудь Дин оставил Сэма ради дома в пригороде. Может быть, со временем, они перерастут свою привязанность, но, честно говоря, Бобби в этом очень сильно сомневался.  
  
Сэм был из другого теста, и, слушая по телефону его истории о Стенфорде, об учебе и новой жизни, Бобби был уверен, что младший Винчестер улизнул. Но он ошибался. И это было так хорошо видно теперь, когда Сэм возвращался утром с двумя стаканами кофе и куском пирога, когда Дин запихивал Сэма в душ или, ухмыляясь, варил томатный соус, не из консервной банки, а настоящий, с базиликом и гвоздикой, такой, как любил Сэмми. И даже теперь, когда они валялись на полу, переполненные адреналином, алкоголем и дурью, тоже — все было очень хорошо видно.  
  
— Эй, у меня сердце колотится. — Дин схватил ладонь Сэма и бросил ее себе на грудь.  
  
— Это из-за марихуаны, она ускоряет пульс.  
  
— А у тебя?  
  
— Не знаю, я не проверял.  
  
Дин прижал пальцы к шее Сэма.  
  
— Хмм, нормально.  
  
— Потому что я здоровый человек, Дин.  
  
— Нет, потому что ты фрик. На тебя даже трава не действует. Эш, не давай ему больше.  
  
— Эш, не слушай его.  
  
Эш только самодовольно улыбался.  
  
— Ты ему сам даешь.  
  
— Я ему не даю!  
  
— Это говорит Блондинка, Дин, с ней нельзя спорить.

В Блондинку Эш превратился пару дней назад, когда они зашли в тупик с Холл. Именно тогда, часа в два ночи, когда у них уже закончился весь кофе и все идеи, Дина неожиданно осенило.  
  
— Она нам не поверит, пока не увидит призрака собственными глазами.  
  
— Да, конечно, Дин, мы покажем ей фотографии. — Сэм так и не научился сдерживаться, но, похоже, Дин нарастил толстую шкуру и все эти подколки его уже не доставали.  
  
— Нет, мы покажем ей призрака.  
  
— Это как? — Эш даже не открывал глаза, так и сидел, отклонившись на стуле и заложив руки за голову.  
  
— Смотрите, она уже начинает бояться, все эти ночные телефонные звонки, старый сценарий, появившийся у нее на столе, мокрые следы под окном, кровь на телефонной трубке, это все отлично, но мало. Она должна увидеть того, кто за ней охотится.  
  
— До того, как появимся мы, — подхватил Сэм, вставая.  
  
— Правильно. Тогда даже не придется ее уговаривать, она сама попросит о помощи.  
  
Бобби потер лоб.  
  
— Это все прекрасно на словах, парни, но где вы возьмете блондинку лет тридцати, готовую побегать босиком в мокрой ночной рубашке? Затягивать в это дело еще большее количество людей я не хочу.  
  
— Достаньте мне ночнушку, друзья, и мне даже парик не понадобится. — Эш широко расставил руки, мол: да, это я такой великолепный.  
  
Сэм засмеялся недоверчиво, но Дин хлопнул Эша по плечу и стукнул перед ним новой бутылкой пива.  
  
— Чувак, ты гений! Конечно, ты не задействован на передовой, так что вполне можешь сыграть роль несчастной отвергнутой. Всего лишь три минуты неудобства, и ты — мировая знаменитость.  
  
— Она будет рассказывать обо мне в интервью, — Эш мечтательно потянул пиво. — Может быть, напишет книгу.  
  
— Сейчас среди звезд модно писать автобиографии, — кивнул Сэм с видом человека, который последние пару лет только то и делал, что крутился в голливудской тусовке. Эш, судя по всему, не сомневался в этом.  
  
— Решено, — сказал он.  
  
— Меня, я так понимаю, вы уже не спрашиваете? — хмуро сказал Бобби. — Чертовы подростки, никакого уважения к старшим.  
  
— Бобби, — сказал Дин, — ты же меня знаешь, я твой самый надежный партнер. Сэмми, да, тот еще подросток, ничего нельзя доверить, но я-то, мы же с тобой через огонь и воду.  
  
— Да-да, подпусти обиды в голос, а то я как-то тебе не верю. Ладно, хотите устроить тут шоу трансвеститов, устраивайте. Только продумайте все, как следует, до мельчайшей детали. Это вам домашнее задание на завтра. Все, свободны.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — отсалютовали в один голос Винчестеры, а Эш громко отрыгнул.  
  
Если честно, из Блондинки эта тройца сделала настоящую конфетку. Не только внешне, хотя белая рубашка с кружевными оборками стала гвоздем программы, а из парика Эш не вылезал даже, кажется, во время сна. Дин с Сэмом, выучившие расписание Холл на память, выбрали идеальный момент и запустили Эша в сад заранее, когда актриса уехала на вечеринку. Вернулась она поздно, слегка подвыпившая, и, добавив вина, отправилась на вечернее плавание в свой бассейн. А там уже — Бобби этого не видел, все живописные описания принадлежат самому Эшу — на самом краю, свесив босые ноги в воду, сидела Блондинка в намокшей ночной рубашке.  
  
Это оказалось последней каплей, и на следующий день на сцену триумфально вышли специалисты по борьбе с экстрасенсорными явлениями. Им не понадобилось даже объясняться, когда Бобби и Дин позвонили в двери и сказали, что хотели бы помочь, Дейдра Энн впустила их внутрь без вопросов. Необъяснимая наивность людей уже перестала поражать Бобби, теперь он относился к этому проще: это была не его проблема.  
  
— Она сидела прямо вот здесь, вся в белом, бледная-бледная, и смотрела прямо на меня, знаете, такими ужасными, совершенно пустыми глазами, как у… Как…  
  
— Как у призрака.  
  
Давно поделенные обязанности — Бобби — плохой коп, а Дин — хороший — работали на ура и в этот раз. Актриса дернулась и инстинктивно посмотрела на Дина.  
  
— Мэм, вам не нужно бояться. Во-первых, призраки никогда не нападают среди бела дня, а, во-вторых, мы теперь с вами и всегда сможем отогнать его.  
  
И диновское обаяние начало аккуратно раскручиваться. Он говорил о том, что они уже очень давно занимаются такими вещами, кивая в сторону своего “старшего партнера”, что они часто нападениям подвергаются именно знаменитости, они прекрасно понимают, насколько это деликатный вопрос, особенно если учитывать внимание прессы к таким проишествиям. Бобби кивал головой в нужных местах и ждал, когда придет время для его реплики. Дин был в ударе, Холл плыла, выравнивалась в кресле, теребила пальцы и нервно улыбалась, в общем, шла ко дну.  
  
— Это может занять некоторое время, возможно, пару дней, но мы разберемся, я вам обещаю.  
  
Дин взял актрису за руку, заглянул ей в глаза, и Бобби подумал, что на эти пару дней у них в квартире станет посвободнее.  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что мы работаем небесплатно?  
  
— Конечно, — сказала Холл, бросая Бобби торопливую улыбку, — что угодно, только, ради бога, помогите мне, я не смогу больше работать, если этот призрак не оставит меня в покое. Почему я?  
  
— Мы именно это и высним в первую очередь, — сказал Бобби, вставая, — для этого нам нужно будет осмотреть дом. Но сначала, мэм, давайте договоримся о цене.  
  
Они ушли, напившись кофе без кофеина под самую завязку, подписали договор на выполнение “особых услуг” — на этом настоял Сэм, мол, так им проще потом будет разговаривать с полицией, в случае, если Холл встрепенется и заявит о мошенничестве. Дин был уверен, что бумажка им не понадобится, но Бобби все же решил подстраховаться. Они пообещали навести справки и выяснить, кто именно из погибших мог желать зла Дейдре Энн. Папка с именем “Джулия Симмз” уже была готова, Сэм с Эшем всего подготовили отличное досье на несуществовашую актрису, эти два компьютерных гения поработали демиургами, создав человека не из глины, а из трех-четырех сайтов и баз даных. Родилась в Айдахо, переехала в Калифорнию, после того, как выиграла в конкурсе пения, снималась в рекламе, получила несколько разовых ролей в сериалах. “Дни ее жизни” были последним шансом, так, по крайней мере, решила Джулия Симмз, стоя на  
мосту ночью после телефонного звонка от своего агента.  
Они даже придумали Джулии агента.  
  
Все прошло бы идеально, без сучка и задоринки, если бы на третий день, когда Дин уже с Сэмом отправился на встречу с клиенткой, он не выкинул номер. Потом уже Бобби услышал два совершенно разных варианта случившегося, но в результате ему удалось поделить все на шестьдесят четыре и выяснить истину. Сэм сухо зачитывал историю Джулии Симмз, когда Дин неожиданно, видимо, решив подыграть, добавил:  
  
— Она была влюблена в вас, вы знаете?  
  
Поворот был совершенно неожиданный. Дейдра Энн вся подобралась, сжала в руках платок и велела им убираться. Оказалось, что Дин удачно наступил на больную мозоль, Холл имела за спиной пару двусмысленных историй, с фотографиями и интервью. Ей даже одно время приходилось платить деньги агенству эскорт-услуг, чтобы прикрыть свои тылы.  
  
Дома Дин кричал, что хотел нажать на вечно больное место всех актеров, что влюбленность может оправдать все, Сэм взбеленился так, что не стал даже спорить, сразу полез в драку, и Бобби с Эшем разнимали их, правда, Эш больше кричал и грозился позвать Энрико с третьего этажа, так что Бобби перепала пара не самых легких ударов.  
  
На следующий день все утряслось, после того, как они два раза позвонили Дейдре Энн и помолчали в трубку. Звонил наказанный Дин. Холл встретила их в слезах, извинилась перед Дином за вспышку и выложила аванс.  
  
После этого не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Несколько проходов по дому со старым плеером, в который Эш вкрутил мигающие лампочки, эффектно прочитанный Сэмом экзорцизм посреди гостиной, посоленный бассейн, вторая половина оговоренной в контракте суммы, и вот теперь все они могли спокойно пить пиво, смотреть Монстр Трак, а некоторые еще и посасывать косяк.  
  
— Выпьем за Блондинку! — крикнул Дин, поднимая бутылку с пивом в воздух. Второй рукой он по-прежнему держался за шею Сэма.  
  
— За Блондинку, — поддержал Бобби.  
  
Эш величаво поклонился и взмахнул собственной гривой.  
Сэм сонно причмокнул губами и повернулся набок, удобнее заваливаясь на Дина.  
  
Так они закрыли свое первое дело в Лос-Анджелесе.

Седьмая глава  
  
Они жили тут уже почти месяц, неделя за неделей, дело за делом, денег становилось все больше, Дин улыбался все шире, а Сэм не мог понять, что происходит. На самом краю мыслей трепеталось что-то, что еще осенью не давало ему спать, пачкая сны ядовитой обидой и злостью. Теперь все отвалилось куда-то в сторону, как падает на чердаке старый велосипед, приваленный новой порцией ненужного хлама. Он уже даже не помнил лица Джесс, только контур, светлые кудрявые волосы и широкую улыбку. Обманка, как мираж, только, получалось, он прожил в этом мираже четыре года. Иногда Сэм даже сомневался, что все это было: колледж, девушка, съемная квартира, пустая, но светлая, лекции и друзья, пиво по пятницам.  
  
В конце концов, у него сумашествие в крови, может быть, все это ему привиделось, под кайфом эшевской дури, и теперь главное было — не рассказывать Дину, потому что он его засмеет.  
  
Дин не давал Сэму покоя.  
  
Он устроился в Лос-Анджелесе так, как будто прожил тут всю свою жизнь, и знал не только все улицы, но и все переулки, тупики, углы и подвалы. По пятницам Дин таскался с сутенерами и драгдиллерами, а по субботам — и Сэм ни разу не преувеличивал — ездил на голливудские вечеринки, откуда возвращался в понедельник утром, покачиваясь и улыбаясь так довольно, что Сэму хотелось дать ему в рожу. Просто так.  
  
Сэм не понимал, как это им раньше в голову не пришло переехать сюда, в Золотой Штат, который кормил их с не виданной ранее щедростью, раздавая из широко распахнутых рук деньги, развлечения и секс. Он спросил у Бобби, тот только пожал плечами, а Дин, в один из тех редких моментов, когда он появился у Эша, сказал: “Я не хотел сюда ехать”.  
  
Дошло до Сэма тогда, когда он заметил, что Дин старается вытащить его на эти свои “вечеринки”.  
  
— Давай, Сэмми, тебе нужно отвлечься. Хватит тут киснуть, ты уже скоро корни пустишь перед своим лэптопом.  
  
— Провода, скорее, — добавил Эш.  
  
— Я не хочу.  
  
— Давай-давай, ты, небось, уже забыл, для чего тебе член.  
  
— Мочиться?  
  
— Вот о чем я и говорю. Сэм, давай, тебе же не привыкать, ты же тут как дома должен быть.  
  
Вот тут Дин заткнулся, помрачнел и пропал на три дня.  
  
И Сэм понял.  
  
Дин объезжал Калифорнию по линии границы — чтобы не наткнуться там на Сэма. Чтобы ненароком не испортить ему его ”нормальную жизнь”. Дин, у которого было чутье на легкие деньги, и который мог бы заставить Билла Гейтса проспонсировать ему починку Импалы, Дин не совался в Калифорнию, потому что там жил Сэм.  
  
Как в передаче на Энимал Плэнет, про львов, поделивших саванну между собой. Твоя — Калифорния, мое — все остальное.  
  
И Сэма это бесило, потому что вот честно — где логика? То есть, тогда он ему не хотел мешать, что ли? Чему вот он мог помешать? А сейчас — сейчас получалось, что Сэм сам плюнул на все, неважно, по какому поводу, плюнул же, и приехал к Дину. А Дин таскался неизвестно где — если не было дела — не отвечал на звонки и сводил все разговоры с Сэмом только к попыткам вытащить его нажраться и найти ему девушку на раз.  
  
Сэм не ездил с ним из принципа.  
  
Нет, иногда они выбирались вместе, в магазин или по делу, или в те разы, когда Дин вытаскивал сонного Сэма из постели, вручал ему термос с кофе и увозил на пляж на целый день.  
  
— Тебе нужно проветрить голову, Сэм.  
  
Сэм досыпал на пляже, между двумя одеялами, а Дин бросал его почти тут же, уходил так далеко, что терялся на горизонте, сливаясь с океаном, возвращался с непонятно откуда взятой едой в бумажном пакете, иногда курил, будил Сэма, толкая в бок, пересказывал какие-то сплетни, которые он услышал в прошлую субботу — прикинь, Сэм, Том Круз гей, я всегда знал, что что-то там нечисто с Кэти Холмс — и опять пропадал до вечера.  
  
Сэм не знал, зачем он таскал его с собой, если все равно в сумме они проводили вместе минут двадцать, не больше.  
  
— Заведи себе собаку, Дин, — буркнул он как-то утром.  
  
После этого поездки на пляж прекратились.  
  
Их голливудскую рутину приятно перебивали дела. Теперь у них были дорогие костюмы и напечатанные на качественной бумаге визитки, Эш даже сделал сайт, и пару раз им писали письма с просьбой позаботиться о неупокоившихся духах или назойливых домовых. Сэму нравился бег адреналина в крови, когда они в очередной раз обналичивали чек в банке. Его каждый раз, каждый раз бросало в холодный пот, и казалось, что строгая блондинка в сером костюме и очках рассматривает подпись вечно, а Дин выглядел всегда на миллион долларов, и у него даже пульс не подскакивал, Сэм знал, потому что он стоял рядом и видел вену на шее, ему нужно было куда-то смотреть, чтобы не спалиться и не капнуть потом на наконец-то выданные купюры.  
  
— Не ссы, Сэмми, все пучком.  
  
Дин, похоже, слышал, как у него бухало за ребрами.  
  
Но в этом был свой кайф, когда все складывалось в красивую схему, к которой нельзя было подкопаться, даже если бы на них вышло ФБР. Сэму так нравилось, что в их расчетах не было ничего лишнего, все было на своих местах, они были прикрыты со всех сторон, и это было похоже на то, когда, когда на семинарах по криминальному праву они разбирали настоящие дела, и Сэм вычислял преступника по едва заметным оговоркам на допросах.  
  
Но дел было меньше, чем не-дел, и дни напролет Сэм торчал за лэптопом, лазил по интернету, выбирал для Бобби лодку, которую они с Дином хотели подарить ему на день рожденья, искал мужчину средних лет с карими глазами и седыми висками среди новичков в дурках и моргах и спал.

Нет. Еще иногда он спускался на первый этаж, болтался по магазину Эша, рассматривая прошлогодние модели телефонов и плазм. Чаще всего за прилавком стоял сам Эш, но пару раз в неделю его подменяла невысокая и худенькая черноволосая девочка со странной неуверенной, слегка кособокой улыбкой. Ее звали Руби. Сначала Сэму показалось, что она вообще не умеет говорить по-английски, потому что всякий раз, когда он с ней здоровался, она только дергала головой, но не отвечала. Позже Руби стала коротко отвечать на его приветствие, смотрела на него большими, вечно влажными глазами, а один раз даже принесла Сэму кофе после своего обеденного перерыва. Вручила стакан и дернулась в сторону, как напуганное животное.  
  
Вообще она была забавная, Сэму рядом с ней было легко, даже если она молчала или просто кивала головой в неположенных местах, когда он рассказывал ей — об отце, о Джесс или о Дине, больше всего о Дине. Еще она смешно смеялась, короткими такими всхлипами, как будто у нее был приступ астмы.  
  
Английский Руби знала отлично, Сэм слышал, как искрометно она ругалась с Эшем из-за длинных смен или того, что он опаздывал, когда ей нужно было раньше уйти. Но с Сэмом Руби почему-то предпочитала молчать. Ему так тоже было удобнее, получались своего рода монологи, ни к чему не обязывающие, как бы в воздух.  
  
С ней было удивительно легко, особенно на контрасте с Дином, наверное, именно из-за этого ее молчания, а, может быть, потому, что рядом с Руби Сэма не перехватывал вечный подростковый неловкий ужас. Он чувствовал, что Руби немного в него влюблена, и ему было снисходительно-уютно, когда она краснела или отдергивалась от него, пряча лицо за блестящими и густыми, как у всех латиноамериканок, волосами.  
  
Руби закончилась так же, как и пляж, уже после пляжа. Дин вернулся как-то днем и застал их двоих на маленькой кухоньке в подсобке магазина. Сэм мазал тосты кроваво-красным клубничным джемом, а Руби, мурлыча что-то себе под нос, баловалась с радио, выискивая непонятно что.  
  
— Ммм, Сэмми, хитрый жук, стоило мне отлучиться на пару деньков, а ты уже подцепил себе девушку.  
  
Сэм собирался огрызнуться прилично, напомнить Дину, что пару дней — это очень мягко сказано, но в этот момент он случайно посмотрел на Руби и оцепенел.  
  
Она застыла под стенкой, вжавшись в нее так, как будто Дин наставил на нее пистолет. Глаза у Руби были широченные, перепуганные, и Сэм не мог понять, в чем же дело. Он сделал осторожный шаг в ее сторону, собираясь хоть каким-то образом обьяснить ей, что это Дин, его старший брат, хотя, можно подумать, за все это время она ни разу не видела Дина и не знала, кто он такой. Но Руби метнулась к двери и исчезла, только колокольчики над входом отчаянно зазвенели.  
  
— Чего это она? — Дин удивленно посмотрел на болтающуюся дверь.  
  
Сэм и сам бы хотел знать.  
  
Руби больше не появлялась в магазине, и уже через два дня в магазине появилась новая девушка, такая же черноволосая и черноглазая, в отличие от Руби, она болтала без умолку и бесконечно флиртовала с Дином.  
  
Сэм опять начал сходить с ума от скуки.  
  
И в тот момент, когда Сэму стало казаться, что хуже уже не будет — хотя почему все было так плохо, он бы в жизни не мог сообразить — у Дина появилась постоянная девушка.  
  
Потом уже выяснилось, что девушка эта была давно, чуть ли не с самого первого дела. Но узнал о ней Сэм случайно, когда его вдруг дернуло что-то, и он согласился поехать с Дином вечером, похоже, удивив себя этим больше, чем его.  
  
На вечеринке было шумно и блестяще, Дин растворился в толпе моментально, Сэм знал, что так и будет, но все равно ему хотелось поорать куда-нибудь, его бы тут никто не услышал.  
Он нашел стол с выпивкой, вытащил пиво из льда и устроился в углу, думать, зачем он сюда пришел.  
За Дином, понятное дело, он вечно тащился за Дином, если только не останавливался, задумывался и упирался, как правило, исключительно от упрямства. Дин всегда знал, что лучше, знал, как быстрее и безопаснее; и тут, в Калифорнии, Сэм снова успел привыкнуть к этому ощущению одеяла, укутавшего его со всех сторон. Да, ему было скучно, и он бесился от всего, что делал Дин, когда он был рядом и когда его не было, но, честно — Сэм не хотел бы ничего другого в своей жизни.  
  
И этого его напугало до смерти.  
  
Получалось, что Сэм… Он не знал, что получалось, не мог понять до конца, что вдруг такого случилось — дело было совсем не деньгах, которых у них теперь было хоть пруд пруди, все равно они по-прежнему жили в одной комнате у Эша, и по утрам Дин занимал душ часами, а по ночам он часами торчал перед телевизором, и Сэм пытался уснуть, но вместо этого смотрел на синеватые от экрана плечи и торчащий на макушке пучок волос — как иглы у дикообраза — и, в конце концов, отключался, неудобно вывернув голову, чтобы до последнего держать перед глазами…  
  
Получался Дин.  
  
— Скучаешь, мелочь?  
  
Дин, несмотря на свои вечные рваные джинсы и простую черную футболку, выглядел совершенно на своем месте среди всей второсортной голливудской тусовки. Дополняла вписку удивительно красивая брюнетка.  
  
— Только начал развлекаться, но ты пришел и все испортил.  
  
— Конечно, — фыркнул Дин, — Сэм, это Тэсса. Тэсса, это Сэм, мой младший братишка.  
  
Тэссу, похоже, рисовали в очень удачный день и при хорошем освещении. Сэм не мог отвести взгляд от правильных и ровных бровей, от идеального рта и глубоких глаз. Она стояла рядом с Дином, заполняя пустоту у его плеча, невысокая и… точная.  
  
— Рада с тобой встретиться, Сэм.  
  
И голос у нее был правильный.  
  
У Сэма вдруг замелькало: цветные картинки, как приступ эпилепсии, Дин и Тэсса, Динтэссатэссадиндинтэссадин. Он дернул головой, судорожно хватаясь за стол.  
  
Сэма там не было.  
  
— Эй, ты, как?  
  
Дин смотрел на него озабоченно, так же, как и Тэсса, и Сэм подумал, что они по-своему похожи даже внешне, такие же правильно выписанные. Идеальные.  
  
— Да. Да, все… Нормально, Дин.  
  
— Смотри в обморок не упади, принцесса.  
  
Потом уже Тэсса куда-то исчезла, а Дин не отходил от Сэма целый вечер, и Сэм жалко нажрался, заливаясь цветными коктейлями. Дин пытался отправить его домой, но Сэм едва не устроил драку, сопротивляясь. Вырубился он уже на рассвете и проснулся через пару часов на шезлонге возле бассейна.  
Голова болела неимоверно, и пить хотелось так, что Сэм всерьез собрался доползать оставшиеся пару футов до бассейна. Он свесил ноги и наткнулся на Дина, сопящего на коврике для йоги, тут же, рядом с ним, на мраморном полу.  
  
И вот тут Сэма накрыло окончательно. Он сидел, смотрел на коротко стриженный затылок, умирал от жажды и похмелья и думал, что им нужно заканчивать тут все и быстро уезжать, пока еще можно.  
На следующий же день он сказал Бобби, что их следующим делом станет Джесс.

Глава восьмая  
  
— Я вас предупреждал. — Бобби устало опустился на стул.  
  
— Да мы в курсе, Бобби, только что толку?  
  
— Это я виноват. — Сэм метался по кухне, цепляясь за мебель.  
  
Дин тяжело выдохнул. У него все еще болели ребра после неудачного падения с лестничного пролета. Это же нужно было так по-тупому споткнуться на ровном месте.  
  
— Перестань, Сэм. Мы все виноваты, потому что нужно было не гнать, а сесть и подумать, как следует.  
  
— Вот именно. Это я вас торопил, Дин, и из-за этого все и произошло.  
  
Сэм будет ныть по малейшему поводу, а по такому серьезному — особенно.  
  
— Можно подумать, ты тут самый главный: как сказал, так и будет. У нас с Бобби тоже есть голова на плечах, и мы отвечаем за свои просчеты.  
  
Бобби щелкнул языком и встал со стула.  
  
— Короче, парни, вы тут можете до второго пришествия спорить, от этого ничего не изменится. Налажали мы все, чего уж тут. Сэм торопил, Дин его слушался — не фыркай, пацан — а я не спорил с вами. Теперь будем вместе разгребать.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ты вообще будешь сидеть и не высовываться. Любовничек…  
  
— Дин, не трогай его, — рявкнул Бобби.  
  
— Да ну ладно, пусть привыкает. Кто бы мог подумать, Сэмми, что у чувака такие разносторонние пристрастия окажутся.  
  
— Дин! Еще одно слово, клянусь…  
  
На Сэма было жалко и смешно смотреть, впрочем, Дин этого и добивался.  
  
— И что, ты побежишь жаловаться своему новому папочке?  
  
— Не смешно.  
  
— Кому не смешно, а кому — очень даже. Как вспомню, как он на тебя смотрел.  
  
Дин ухмыльнулся криво. На самом деле, вспоминать не особо было приятно.  
  
— Дин, оставь его в покое, ради бога.  
  
Сэм отмахнулся от Бобби, мол, ничего, я справлюсь.  
  
— Я же сказал: я разберусь с Майклом сам.  
  
— И как ты это будешь делать, интересно? Пригласишь его на свидание?  
  
— Если придется.  
  
У Дина зазвенело в ушах.  
  
— Это даже не обсуждается, Сэм. Если ты забыл, он хочет работать со всеми, не только с тобой.  
  
— Да, но со мной он хочет не только работать. Он же сказал…  
  
— Хватит! — Дин стукнул ладонью по столу, звук получился звонкий и громкий, кухня загудела, Сэм дернулся, а Бобби скривился недовольно. — Мы будем тянуть время, придумывать для него истории, но никакого самопожертвования на ровном месте ты не будешь устраивать, понятно? Скажи ему, Бобби.  
  
Бобби кивнул головой.  
  
— Дин прав, парень. Это не нужно, мы и так выкрутимся, мы всегда выкручивались.  
  
— Но не из такого.  
  
Переспорить Сэма было невозможно.  
  
— Все бывает в первый раз.  
  
— Вот именно. Ты понимаешь, что если я не сделаю то, чего он хочет, мы все сядем?  
  
Дин поджал губы. Да что же это такое?  
  
— У меня такое впечатление, что тебе этого хочется, Сэмми. Никто никуда не сядет. Мы уедем из штата в крайнем случае, вот это уже точно будет не в первый раз.  
  
— От ФБР ты далеко не уедешь.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнул скользкий ублюдок, кто я такой, чтобы с тобой спорить.  
  
Бобби посмотрел на него хмуро.  
  
— Следи за своим языком, Дин.  
  
— Бобби, мне надоел этот жертвенный баран.  
  
— А сам ты не такой, можно подумать? Вы два сапога пара в этом плане, так что не надо. Давайте лучше подумаем, что нам делать дальше.  
  
— Мне все равно кажется… — Сэм все никак не мог угомониться.  
  
— Мы уже выучили, что тебе кажется, Сэм. Этот вариант никого не устраивает, кроме Майкла, а плясать под его дудку мы не собираемся.  
  
Бобби стянул кепку и провел рукой по волосам.  
  
— Значит, так. Мы сделаем все, что он от нас хочет.  
  
— Бобби! — взвился Дин.  
  
— Тихо. Я не закончил. Мы сделаем все, что он просит, кроме того, что он просит от Сэма. Он хочет наших историй? Никаких проблем. Мы вспомним все, что делали за последние пару лет. Запишем, изменим имена, названия штатов и кое-какие детали, по которым бы можно было нас вычислить и засудить. Пусть делает свою программу, черт, если в этом плане все выгорит, мы получим такие деньги, какие нам и не снились.  
  
— А Сэм?

  
— А с Сэмом мы будем тянуть. Может, это вообще, была попытка нас запугать как следует. У него же, в конце концов, есть жена и любовница.  
  
— Я так не думаю, — Дин покачал головой.  
  
— Мало ли. Не знаю. Будем смотреть дальше, короче, нам с ним еще работать и работать. Вдруг он за всей этой суетой с проектом забудет о Сэме.  
  
— Конечно, забудешь о нем, как же, — пробурчал Дин и получил тычок в бок от Сэма.  
  
— У меня нет других вариантов, сынок, и ты сам понимаешь, что сэмовский расклад тут не работает.  
  
— Может, отправить его куда-нибудь пока?  
  
— Ты не хочешь сначала спросить меня об этом, Дин?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я никуда не поеду отсюда без вас. — Сэм сложил руки на груди и оперся на холодильник. — А если ты будешь настаивать, Дин, я могу подумать, что ты не хочешь делиться.  
  
— Господи, Сэм, — Дин слабо засмеялся, — ну что за ерунда? Ты же знаешь, в чем дело. Если бы ты уехал, нам бы с Бобби было легче выкрутиться.  
  
— Это неправда. Как только вы скажете Майклу, что я уехал, он напустит на вас копов.  
  
— Он прав, Дин. К сожалению, нам будет проще с Сэмом.  
  
Сэм широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Вот видишь. Тебе без меня не справиться.  
  
Дин поднял руки.  
  
— Ладно. Оставайся, зануда. Но учти: прикрывать твой зад — в буквальном смысле слова — я не буду. Так что сиди дома и никуда не высовывайся.  
  
— Я все равно только так и делал последний месяц.  
  
— Не начинай, Сэм. Я всегда звал тебя с собой.  
  
— Боже мой, — Бобби громко вздохнул, — за что ты меня так наказываешь?  
  
Оба Винчестера заткнулись.  
  
— Завтра же вы сядете и набросаете мне самые интересные дела, которые у вас двоих были до Калифорнии. Дин, не забывай подробности. Тот тройник в Майами, например. Ему это понравится.  
  
— Какой тройник?  
  
— Не твоего ума дело, Сэм.  
  
— Так. Все. Убирайтесь отсюда оба, мне нужно напиться в тишине и покое.  
  
— Да, сэр. — Конечно же, они попытались одновременно пролезть в дверной проем и еще пару минут раздражали Бобби, сражаясь за право выйти из кухни первым.

Глава девятая  
  
Все провалилось не из-за ерунды, не из-а мелочи, которую они случайно пропустили, когда готовились. Нет, все пошло коту под хвост с самого начала, когда Сэм выяснил, как зовут мужика, к которому ушла Джесс.  
  
Он ни разу не слышал это имя, хотя Дин присвистнул и с ходу назвал три фильма — не блокбастеров, но, тем не менее, вполне прибыльных — и реалити-шоу, которое смотрели так, как не смотрели в свое время Последнего Героя.  
  
Майкл Гиллеспи, продюсер развлекательного канала, принадлежавшего одной из киностудий, таких пасынков на телевиденье было пруд пруди, но Гилеспи в свое время нашел золотую жилу, сыграв на извечном любопытстве и пристрастии людей к счастливым концам. В шоу “Две жизни” двадцать четыре часа в сутки камеры следили за двумя людьми: молодой голливудской звездой и самым обычным парнем, работавшим на фаст-фуде в захолустье Северной Дакоты. Зрители видели все: каждое движение, каждый поступок, каждый выбор. Конечно, шли разговоры о моральности, но эти обсуждения только добавляли рейтингов, и миллионы американцев голосовали — за звезду и за не-звезду, которая, понятное дело, уже через месяц эфира стал едва ли не самым популярным парнем страны.  
  
Сэм особо не смотрел телевизор тогда, когда шли “Две звезды”, но волны докатывались и до него: в газетах и рекламах на заправках. И хотя бы поэтому они должны были остановиться тогда, сообразить, что одно дело — замолаживать одиноких домохозяек, истосковавшихся по нагловатым ублюдкам или понимающим щенкам, так говорил о них Бобби, а совсем другое — баловаться с мужиком, ежедневно раскручивающим триста миллионов на слезы и деньги.  
  
И они бы остановились, если бы совершенно случайно Дин не выяснил, что Гиллеспи женат, но не живет со своей женой уже пять лет.  
  
Это был — как подарок свыше. Это возвращало их назад, на привычную территорию, где работали их схемы и правила, где можно было к чему-то подготовиться, что-то предугадать и сымпровизировать так, как они уже все привыкли.  
  
Джосселин Гиллеспи, которую друзья называли просто Джосс, жила в одном из особняков мужа, давно не снималась и изредка занималась благотворительностью, финансируя пару приютов для брошеных животных.  
  
— Это будет по твоей части, Сэмми, — сказал Дин и удивительным образом угадал.  
  
Они так торопились — не заработать свои тысячи, нет — торопились, в первую очередь, повесить на Гиллеспи свой фирменный ярлык: “Обработано Винчестерами,” — что не удосужились даже проверить, по-прежнему ли общается Майкл со своей женой. Сэма тогда, было похоже, охватила какая-то лихорадка, ему хотелось быстрее, быстрее, он не мог усидеть на одном месте, ездил со всеми, кто выбирался из эшевского дома, только чтобы не сидеть сложа руки, как ему тогда казалось, и наконец закончить уже со всем. Обычно так вел себя Дин, но в этот раз именно у Сэма все сузилось до красивой высокой блондинки, скучающей в пустом доме со своими двумя пуделями. За ней тенью или отражением мерещилась Джесс, такая же красивая и высокая, они обе были выше Гиллеспи, Дин еще смеялся, что у чувака был пунктик. У Сэма в те дни был свой пунктик, с таким же отражением, непохожим, конечно, потому что Джесс никак не была похожа на Дина. Это пугало до тошноты, и Сэм накручивал себя до такого состояния, что не мог смотреть на Дина, не мог и все. Он выкатывался из дома, садился в первую попавшуюся машину — хотя даже тут стоял блок, потому что сесть в Импалу категорически было нельзя — нет, Дин не запрещал, Сэм сам останавливался, смотрел на вызывающий черный бок и понимал, что так он никуда не сбежит.  
Бобби хмурился, но не спорил с Сэмом, а Дин, похоже, подхватил его настроение, взвился и пообещал Сэму, что к концу недели они провернут все дело.  
Они его, конечно, провернули, вот только результат вышел таким, что лучше бы они вообще никогда не показывались на пороге у Джосс.  
  
Для миссис Гиллеспи они придумал нечто особенное — простое, как доска, но очень эффективное для любительницы собак.  
Они завели в ее саду эльфов. Лазерные сетки, брошенные на ветви с крыши одного из соседних домов, выглядели неимоверно эффектно, а из-за подсыпанного анаболика собаки стали нервными и дерганными. После того, как Эш под видом работника ветеринарной клиники объяснил, что с медицинской точки зрения с собаками все в порядке, настала очередь Дина с Сэмом.  
Сначала Джосс даже не хотела их слушать.  
  
— Да что вы такое говорите, — криво улыбалась она, придерживая рукой дверь, чтобы не выпустить во двор двух съехавших с катушек собак. — Безусловно, это эльфы, я, знаете ли, сама буквально вчера слышала, как они поют песни у меня на лужайке за домом.  
  
— На самом деле, мэм, они собираются не за домом, а здесь, возле фонтана. — Дин даже бровью не вел, только улыбался, как он улыбался всегда, когда попадался особо упрямый клиент. — Им нравится источник воды, около него всегда чистый воздух.  
  
— Послушайте, парни, — сказала Джосс снисходительно, — рассказывайте свои сказки кому-нибудь другому, ладно? Я знаю все эти штучки, и не вчера родилась. Можете сходить к моей соседке через дом, она считает, что у нее в шкафу живет гоблин.  
  
При этом, правда, она смотрела на Сэма, и поэтому вечером дома Дин назвал их первую попытку не полным провалом, а успешной разведывательной операцией.  
  
— Спорим, Сэмми, она не выбросила твою карточку.  
  
Ночью, сидя на крыше и закрепляя успех разведывательной операции разноцветными лазерными отблесками на листьях чужого сада, Сэм думал, что они с Дином, в сущности, две шлюхи, продающие свои услуги таким странным способом.  
  
— Через жопу, — добавил Дин сонно, кутаясь в короткую куртку.  
  
Сэм очень захотелось выругаться вслух, но он сдержался.  
Ему, на самом деле, очень хотелось, чтобы тут с ним сидел, к примеру, Бобби или Эш, но когда он предложил разделиться на эту ночь, Дин посмотрел на него тускло и сказал: “Как хочешь, Сэмми”.  
И в этом-то и был весь ужас. Он не хотел, елки-палки, никак не хотел, но вот по-другому у него не получалось теперь.  
  
Сэм знал, что он мог бы придумать себе тысячу оправданий. И каждая бы прокатила перед судом присяжных на раз, потому что уж если бы он убедил себя, то еще двенадцать человек вообще ерунда.  
  
О том, чтобы убеждать Дина, Сэм и не собирался думать.  
  
Он до смерти боялся, что Дин догадается. Ему иногда даже снилась эта сцена, где Дин хмурится, и на лице его такое отвращение, и хуже всего — хуже — жалость. Сэм просыпался в холодном поту и не мог больше спать, тут же, в одной комнате с пока еще ничего не подозревающим Дином.  
  
А сидеть в паре футов от него, на плоской крыше, кутаться в негреющие куртки, думать, почему же зима вдруг решила заглянуть и в Калифорнию, периодически дергать гроздью указок — это было совсем хреново.  
Поэтому телефонный звонок Джосс через пару дней — на его номер, как и предсказал Дин — оказался для Сэма просто рождественским подарком.  
  
— Послушайте, Сэм, — голос Джосс звучал очень неуверенно. — Вы, возможно, будете смеяться надо мной, но я… В общем, кажется, я видела этих ваших эльфов. Ну… о которых ваш партнер рассказывал.  
  
Сэм дернулся на слове “партнер”, но Джосс этого не увидела, слава богу.  
  
— Нет-нет, поверьте, я смеяться точно не буду. Расскажите, что вы видели.  
  
Дин, стоявший над ним, показал два больших пальца и уселся на кровать напротив Сэма. Слушать.  
  
— В саду, там что-то такое мельтешило, цветное, — Джосс нервно засмеялась, — как будто они танцевали.  
  
— Это было ночью?  
  
— Да, прошлой. И… И этой тоже. Я сначала не поверила и не хотела вам звонить. Но собаки продолжают с ума сходить, а вы говорили обращаться, несмотря на то, что я вас так грубо выгнала в прошлый раз. Ну я и…  
  
— Вы все правильно сделали, Джосс. Мы, если честно, ждали вашего звонка, потому что нам очень часто сначала говорят, что мы проходимцы и мошенники.  
  
Дин поморщился, но Сэм знал, что делал, на него в таких случаях словно озарение снисходило, и он очень четко чувствовал, когда нужно придержать язык, а когда можно чуть-чуть нажать.  
  
— Извините, похоже, я была не права. Послушайте, вы не могли бы заехать еще раз? Сегодня вечером. Хотя бы посмотреть. Вдруг?  
  
— Конечно. Мы обязательно заедем. — Дин вскинул кулак в воздух и торопливо вышел из комнаты, видно, сообщать новости Бобби.

Они подъехали к Джосс вечером, все втроем, Сэм, Дин и Бобби, в отглаженных “фбровских”, как их называл Эш, костюмах, с серьезно-сочувствующими лицами и заготовленными фразами. Мы все понимаем. Не переживайте. Никаких проблем, мы все решим.  
Только Джосс ждала их не одна, а вместе со своим мужем, Майклом Гиллеспи.  
Гиллеспи оказался незаметно-опасным типом, из серии тех, кто может угостить тебя кофе, если тебе повезло зависнуть с ним в одном аеропорту из-за непогоды, а на следующий день трахнуть твою жену только потому, что ему понравился запах ее духов. Впрочем, Сэм подозревал, что такая картина сложилась у него уже потом, после всего. Сначала он обратил внимание только на тонкую золотую оправу очков, которая почему-то все время отвлекала его внимание и мешала сосредоточиться на неприятном разговоре.  
  
А разговор был жутко неприятным, Джосс представила своего мужа и усадила их на кухне, налив каждому кофе.  
  
— Я позвонила Майку, он пообещал прийти и помочь, я, честно говоря, не хотела одна говорить на такие… странные темы.  
  
Такое с ними уже случалось, ничего особенного не происходило, и если появлялись непрошенные мужья, тогда говорить начинал Бобби, как самый солидный и самый безопасный из них всех. Но в этот раз никто из них не успел и рта раскрыть.  
  
— Отличная работа, — Майкл приветливо улыбнулся, и Сэм почуял неладное. — Я с интересом послушал истории моих друзей. Впечатлен, серьезно. Особенно мне понравился призрак Дейдры Энн. — Дин едва слышно выматерился. — Вы знаете, что даже на моем шоу неспособны додуматься до таких поворотов сюжета. И главное, парни, самое главное — как вы четко все это проворачиваете. Вы тут сколько — пару месяцев, да? Я попросил своих знакомых, они выяснили для меня. И за это время никто ни разу так и не обратился в полицию. Это признак виртуозной работы.  
  
— Послушайте, мистер... — начал Бобби.  
  
— Майкл. Мистер Гиллеспи я в своем кабинете, а здесь просто Майкл.  
  
— Майкл. Послушайте. Мы сейчас с ребятами выйдем отсюда, а завтра же уедем из штата. Мы не сделали ничего противозаконного, но просто для того, чтобы успокоить нервы вашей жены…  
  
— Меня не интересуют нервы моей жены, честно говоря. А вот ваши способности — наоборот. — Майкл отпил кофе и подвесил паузу. Сэм чувствовал, как Дин рядом с ним аж подрагивает от нетерпения. Ему явно хотелось вскочить, дать этому типу в морду и свалить по-быстрому.  
  
— И что же вы хотите от нас? — голос Бобби наоборот звучал очень спокойно.  
  
— Разве непонятно? — удивленно скривился Майкл. — Я бы хотел предложить вам работу.  
  
— Что?  
  
Дин не сдержался.  
  
— Вы не представляете себе, как тяжело найти в Голливуде стоящего сценариста. Такого, который бы не повторял шутки с других шоу, умел убедительно оправдывать тупые повороты сюжета в том случае, если кто-то из актрис залетал, и знал, чем должна закончиться арка сезона хотя бы под Рождество. Это настоящий кошмар, поверьте. И вот случай мне подбрасывает не одного, а сразу целую команду, сработавшуюся, талантливую, со свежим взглядом. Я отследил все, что смог, из ваших похождений, и скажу вам честно: я очень и очень впечатлен. Предлагаю вам работать на моем новом шоу. Что скажете?  
  
Где-то в глубине дома было слышно, как высоко потявкивают собаки Джосс, да еще на улице работала поливалка газона, мерно прыскающая тонкие струи на подвявшую траву.  
И больше — ни звука.  
Сэм ошарашено смотрел на Дина, Дин смотрел на Гиллеспи так, как будто он рехнулся, а Бобби щурился в никуда, словно подсчитывая в голове, за сколько времени они успеют убраться из квартиры Эша, если собрать только самое необходимое.  
  
— А что будет, если мы откажемся? — наконец отозвался Дин.  
  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Мы попрощаемся с вами, я позвоню федералам, расскажу, что к моей жене в дом ввалились грабители, дам ваше описание, и тогда уже завтра посмотрим.  
  
— Вот ублюдок, — сплюнул Дин.  
  
— Эй, парень, нежнее. Я говорю гипотетически, все зависит от вас. С одной стороны — оранжевые комбинезоны лет эдак на пятнадцать, потому что тут в Калифорнии мошенников любят едва ли не меньше, чем убийц и насильников. А с другой — отличные деньги, стабильная работа, и, кто знает, может, даже главные роли для тебя и твоего приятеля. Потому что, — Майкл присмотрелся к ним с Дином, — камера вас обоих любит. Видели бы вы, какие чудесные кадры вышли у Джосс, на ее системе слежения за домом. Просто супер, вы дадите фору любому Бреду Питту, серьезно. Вот ты, например, одного с ним типажа, только помоложе и посвежее. А ты, — Майкл улыбнулся Сэму, — просто находка. Такой рост, такие руки и черты лица — сказка.  
  
— Фрик, — пробормотал Дин, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Все мы становимся фриками, если есть возможность заполучить такие руки, да?  
  
Сэма бросило в жар.  
  
— Да нет, — Дин странно покосился на Сэма.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, парень. Ну признайся, неужели ты ни разу…  
  
— Короче, — Дин вскочил со стула, поворачиваясь так, словно он пытался прикрывать Сэма, — что вы от нас хотите?  
  
— Я уже сказал, по-моему. Ваши истории. Побольше подробностей, я хочу делать шоу в духе Разрушителей Мифов, поэтому мне нужны детали, особенно технические. И еще — расскажите мне, как вы обхаживали несчастных вдовушек. Я не верю, что вы ни разу не пользовались вашими лицами — и кое-чем еще — чтобы раскрутить их на деньги.  
  
Бобби покачал головой.  
  
— Я так и знал, что это плохо кончится, рано или поздно.  
  
— Может, тебе еще показать? — Дин был разъярен.  
  
— Ну, если ты мне предлагаешь, я бы посмотрел. Только не на тебя, ты не в моем вкусе. А вот на него — с удовольствием.  
  
И Гиллеспи кивнул на Сэма.  
  
— Ну все! — заревел Дин, Бобби едва успел перехватить его футбольный прыжок.  
  
— Мы уже уходим, — сказал Сэм, вытягивая Дина из-за стола.  
  
— Я жду вашего звонка, друзья. Даю вам два дня, потому что я добрый и еще потому что у меня завтра встреча в другом городе. Истории и ваш щеночек, больше мне ничего не нужно.

Глава десятая  
  
Проще всего Дину думалось на ходу или за рулем. Конечно, в ЭлЭй думать за рулем о чем-то постороннем можно было очень недолго, до первого столба, поэтому Дину приходилось выбирать первый вариант и наматывать круги по городу, насколько позволяли пешеходные дорожки на автострадах, толпа туристов на Сансете и погода, начавшая неожиданно шалить посреди калифорнийской зимы.  
  
Но сейчас, после всей этой бестолковой заварушки у Гилеспи ему нужно было подумать и подумать срочно. Поэтому Дин натянул свитер, набросил куртку потеплее, стащил с Сэма наушники и бросил их на стол.  
  
— Идем.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— На улицу. Будем соображать.  
  
— А я тебе зачем, — раздраженно спросил Сэм.  
  
Вообще, вопрос был резонный, хотя Дин не понимал, неужели Сэм, с его колледжными мозгами, все никак не мог догадаться.  
  
Дину было с ним… удобно. Уютно даже, хотя это уже бабское слово, и он бы вслух такого никогда не сказал бы. Это была привычка, которой диновская жизнь была пропитана насквозь. Сэм должен был быть рядом с ним, всегда, чуть-чуть сзади, чтобы Дин мог прикрыть его в случае чего, но рядом.  
Он ненавидел те четыре стенфордских года, так, что даже не не хотел вспоминать о них, и если бы его кто-то спросил, что он делал все это время, то Дин даже не мог бы вспомнить какие-то подробности, просто череду дней, когда он болтался по всей стране в поисках работы, то есть, в поисках хотя бы какого-нибудь раздражителя.  
  
И сейчас, когда Сэм вернулся, Дин не хотел выпускать его из виду хотя бы на один день. Сэм артачился, упрямился, отказывался ходить с ним, и Дину приходилось включать старшего брата, вот так вот вытаскивать из дому, не давая возможности сообразить, что происходит, и побрыкаться.  
  
На улице было не очень холодно, но дул жуткий ветер с моря, и Сэм тут же спрятал руки в карманы да еще и воротник вздернул, ни дать ни взять этот чувак из Города Грехов, которого Клайв Оуэн играл, только еще впридачу дебильная шапка на голове, из-под которой волосы торчали в разные стороны.  
  
— Имбецил, — сказал Дин, — штаны подтяни.  
  
Сэм посмотрел на него мрачно, но ничего не сказал. Правда через пару минут все-таки схватился за пояс и дернул джинсы вверх. Типа, это он сам так решил.  
  
На самом деле, Дин собирался повспоминать самые интересные случаи для этого сукиного сына Гиллеспи, они ведь решили, что пока скажут “да”, а там уже будут по ходу дела выкручиваться. Но у него не получалось сосредоточиться, все время всплывал в голове липкий взгляд и эта фразочка — про руки.  
Руки у Сэма были — что надо. Большие, и сильные, и умелые. Только вот до этого Дин и не задумывался особо об этом. Руки как руки, длинные, как весь Сэм, пальцы, выпирающая на запястье правой руки косточка, Дин помнил ее, потому что Сэм, когда был маленьким, постоянно умудрялся цепляться ею обо все подряд, расцарапывал там кожу до крови.  
  
Он покосился на Сэма. Точно, и сейчас выпирает между курткой и карманом, красная, разодранная, вечером точно придется заклеивать пластырем.  
Короче. Не мог он сосредоточиться, да еще и на голодный желудок.  
  
— Идем поедим.  
  
Сэм молча кивнул.  
  
— Только я хочу китайской еды, настоящей, из Китайского квартала, — уточнил Дин, пытаясь подцепить и вытянуть свою любимую рыбку, но Сэм даже тут умудрялся испортить ему настроение — молчал и не велся ни на что, а ведь до Китайского квартала было еще пилить и пилить.  
  
Пока они туда добрались, выглянуло наконец солнце, Сэм сдернул свою шапку, и Дин битых пять минут ржал над его плоской головой, а потом растрепал волосы, умудрившись увернуться от здоровенной лапищи, которая норовила шлепнуть его в плечо или еще куда-нибудь.  
  
— Береги руки, Снежный человек, они тебе скоро пригодятся, — сказал Дин, хотя он собирался сделать все, чтобы этот ублюдок даже не увидел Сэма больше никогда, не говоря уже о…  
  
Они набрали два полных подноса и уселись за длиную стойку возле окна. В забегаловке было жарко и душно, Дин стянул куртку и начал выворачиваться из свитера, когда Сэм поймал его футболку за низ и придержал. Пахло всей возможной едой сразу и кисловатым пивом, которое тут разливали в непрозрачные пластиковые стаканы. Стоял непрекращающийся шум, правда, не назойливый, гудело себе и гудело. Колокольчик над дверью не замолкал.  
  
— Ну, что, Сэмми, давай.  
  
— Что давай? — Сэм аккуратно выколупывал палочками кусочки перца из своей тарелки. Он, видите ли, не ел перец, хотя зачем в таком случае нужно было заказывать курицу в кисло-сладком соусе, Дин не понимал.  
  
— Записывай давай. Начнем, пожалуй, с Вирджинии, которая, как известно, для любовников. Было там у меня одно дело…  
  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
  
— Мне обязательно знать подробности?  
  
— А как же! Их и так скоро будет знать весь мир, так что тебе лучше подготовиться заранее, чтобы потом не получить разрыв сердца.  
  
— От чего, от стыда?  
  
— Я серьезен как никогда, Сэм. Давай, доставай свой карандаш.  
  
Сэм, в своих бесконечных карманах всегда таскал моулскин и карандаш. Там были и ручки, конечно, но если Сэм собирался писать долго, а не просто набросать записку, то он всегда выбирал карандаш.  
  
Сэм отодвинул пустые коробки в сторону, вытащил блокнот и очень серьезно кивнул.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Порази меня.  
  
Дин глотнул пива и вытер рот рукой.  
  
— Значит, Вирджиния. Это все было, пока ты там в Стенфорде изображал из себя умника…  
  
Дин тогда работал совсем один, и было тяжело. Мягко говоря. Но в Вирджинии то ли звезды стали как-то по-особенному, то ли его личный ангел вдруг оторвался от арфы и вспомнил о существовании Дина Винчестера, короче, все было идеально. Как по нотам. Дину удалось обвести вокруг пальца целую деревню, он тогда заработал столько, что мог бы жить в Вегасе неделю, а в каком-нибудь Сиэттле так вообще месяц. Ну а вишенкой на торте стала Холли, удивительная Холли, которая с самого начала помогала Дину очистить колодцы от воды, которая заражала местных жителей и заставляла их изменять своим женам и мужьям. Холли была полна энтузиазма и идей, некоторые из них до сих пор снились Дину под утро.  
  
— Прикинь, Сэмми, она пришла ко мне в номер в первую же ночь. Сама. И говорит: я хочу вам помочь, мистер Купер.  
  
— Купер?  
  
— Тихо. Ты пишешь вообще?  
  
— Ты переспал с ней в первую же ночь?  
  
Сэм смотрел на него как-то очень внимательно. Дин скривился и отхлебнул еще пива.  
  
— Нет, конечно, ты что, я же профессионал. Говорю же: вишенка на торте. В ночь перед отъездом она устроила мне проводы, м-м-м, Сэмми, такие таланты пропадают в таком маленьком городишке.  
  
Ему всегда нравилось пересказывать Сэму все подробности. Как они стонали, как текли под ним, как пахли их волосы, как они кончали — громко или тихо, как они потом улыбались сонно и довольно, как прижимались и ластились.  
  
Сэм в ответ хмурился, краснел и пытался заткнуть ему рот, кричал и возмущался, порывался уйти, а если они ехали в машине, то крутился на месте и отворачивался.  
Это, конечно, были не волшебные пальчики, но в тройку любимых развлечений Дина входило.  
  
Звоночек над дверью дернулся еще раз, в кухне началась ругань — резкий щебет китайского с одинокими вкраплениями испанского мата.  
  
— А тройник? О котором Бобби говорил.  
  
— Ого, Сэмми, ты так заинтересовался.  
  
Сэм покраснел, реально покраснел, схватился за пиво, глотнул и закашлялся. Дин постучал его по спине.  
  
— Балда, аккуратнее.  
  
Про тройничок Дин не собирался рассказывать, потому что иногда Бобби был безбожным предателем, а Сэму не нужно было знать, что Дин, несмотря на свои заявления, иногда все таки оказывался в одной постели с парнями.  
  
По спине потянуло холодом, видно, от плохо закрытой двери. Дин дернул плечом и втянул в рот последнюю витую макаронину.  
  
— Надо будет таблицу составить — по штатам.  
  
— По-моему, ты уходишь от темы, Дин.  
  
— Я? — Дин попытался сделать невинное лицо, хотя знал, что на Сэма это не действует вообще никогда.  
  
— Убирайтесь отсюда!  
  
Хриплый мужской голос ударил прямо в ухо, Дин отдернулся, развернулся вместе со стулом и уставился на странного типа, который умудрился совершенно незаметно сесть рядом.  
  
— Не понял? — сказал Дин.  
  
— Это вы нам? — уточнил Сэм.  
  
Чувак выглядел откровенно странно, даже с учетом всего калифорнийского либерализма. Он был в одних черных штанах и все, с голым торсом и босой, ноги свешивались со стула и не доставали до грязного пола. Взгляд у парня был дикий, неприятный и злой. Он кого-то напоминал Дину, но сосредоточиться и вспомнить было невозможно.  
  
— Это место убивает! — засипел он опять, почти не раскрывая рта.  
  
— Да? — сказал Дин, — то-то мне соус не понравился.  
  
Сэм позади него фыркнул, а тип открыл рот и выпустил облачко пара, как на морозе.  
  
— Уездайте отсюда, пока вы целы. Здесь нельзя, здесь убивают детей.  
  
— Где? — нахмурился Дин. Ему это все не нравилось, от типа тянуло безумием и холодом, но убийство детей — это всегда серьезно.  
  
— Они убивают детей, они убили моего сына, они убили…  
  
Сиплый шепот превратился в вой, у Дина волосы встали дыбом, Сэм шагнул вперед, зацепив его плечом, и в этот момент на стул, где сидел странный парень, запрыгнула кошка.  
Прямо сквозь него.  
Парень зашипел и исчез. Растворился, как будто его ветром развеяло.  
  
— Ничего себе, — сказал Сэм.  
  
И сразу стало теплее, как обогреватель включили. Дин ошарашено смотрел на стул, где умывалась кошка.  
  
— Охуеть, Сэмми, ты понял?  
  
— Ага.  
— Настоящий, что ли?  
  
— Похоже. Я даже понял, что его спугнуло.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Кошка. Помнишь работу в Орегоне? У Чангов? Я тогда читал про их призраков. Так вот, в Китае верят, что кошачьи отгонют нечисть.  
  
— Кошачьи?  
  
— Ну да. Тигры, коты, рыси. Он, видно, учуял и…  
  
— Пиздец. Ты понимаешь, как это звучит?  
  
— Как будто все это по-настоящему?  
  
Дин провел дрожащей рукой по волосам.  
  
— Телепорт в новую вселенную, блядь.  
  
Сэм слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Может, теперь нас кто-то разводит?  
  
И тут Дина осенило.  
  
— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Нет, Сэмми. Все по-честному.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Я вспомнил, где его видел.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага. Это — Брюс Ли.  
  
И Дин заржал.

Глава одиннадцатая  
  
  
— Как будто все это по-настоящему?  
  
Бобби перебирал в голове возможные варианты. Да, конечно, он сказал Дину с Сэмом, что никто никуда не поедет, что они будут тянуть время и отмазывать Сэма, но мало ли что? Он сам, честно говоря, ни на секунду не верил в то, что Гиллеспи забудет или отстанет, не тот тип. Эти шишки с зазубренными зубами не отпускали свою добычу, а иначе шишками не становились. И пусть эти дурачки еще надеялись вывернуться, Бобби понимал, что все выглядело гнило. И поэтому трепыхался изо всех сил, искал отступные пути, а, проще говоря, хищную рыбу покрупнее. Пока ничего не выходило, все связи Бобби были на средних уровнях, и телефонные звонки так высоко не доставали.  
  
Поэтому одним из основных вариантов Бобби был побег. Нет, не так. Осторожное отступление скорее, потому что побег — это было в стиле Дина, сломя голову черт знает куда, так, чтобы в результате уткнуться лбом точно туда, откуда бежал. А Бобби все тщательно готовил, печатал новые документы, продавал все, что мог, не поднимая особого шума, искал дыру поглубже, где можно было бы залечь на первое время. Ему бы хотелось, конечно, вернуться к себе в Южную Дакоту.Чтобы там эти два оболтуса себе не представляли, Бобби был уже не настолько молод, чтобы таскаться по чужим городам и спать на задних сиденьях ворованных машин. Ему бы домой, к своему металлолому, своей привычной кухне и Рамсфилду, которого соседка, миссис Фуз уже наверняка раскормила до неприличного состояния.  
  
Но пока о доме можно было только мечтать, вернее, до него нужно было еще дожить, и Бобби дальше перебирал варианты.  
  
Был у него еще один — запасной. Он не особо нравился ему самому и точно не понравился бы Дину, про Сэма было сложно понять: пацан был себе на уме и с каждым днем становилось все хуже.  
  
Да, так вот, запасной вариант.  
Иногда Бобби подумывал, что можно было бы и согласиться на предложение Гиллеспи. В конце концов, это была неплохая работа, денежная и, главное, спокойная, без разъездов по всей стране и проблем с законом. Теплое местечко в Золотом Штате, кто же от такого отказывается. Даже если шоу продлится всего год, на сценариях можно было бы заработать очень неплохие деньги и потом, если вдруг понадобилось бы, пустить их в дело.  
  
Проблем с идеями у них не было никогда, а теперь, когда их не ограничивали бы технические возможности, они бы развернулись по полной. Ту самую перчинку, которую так хотел Гиллеспи, обеспечил бы Дин, парень с опытом и с фантазией. Бобби был уверен, что сейчас он в столбик записывает все свои похождения, пугая Сэм смачными подробностями.  
При этом варианте как раз Сэм и оставался главной загвоздкой.  
Гиллеспи хотел его. Бобби не рассказывал Дину, но тот звонил еще раз, на следующий же день. Разговор был короткий, но четкий. Гиллеспи предложил контракт, назвал цифры, хорошие цифры, Бобби очень порадовался четверке нулей в неделю. И напомнил о Сэме.  
  
— Мальчик может стать звездой. Он слишком хорош для этих ваших мелких делишек. И этот его приятель, они очень хорошо смотрятся вместе.  
  
— Это его брат, — машинально поправил Бобби.  
  
— Брат? — в голосе Гиллеспи слышно было удивление. — Что-то они совсем непохожи.  
  
Это была не новость для Бобби.  
  
— Как вышло, — сказал он.  
  
— Да уж, — фыркнул Гиллеспи, — вышло так вышло. Ну ладно, неважно. Братья это даже интереснее, сейчас мода на братьев. Надеюсь эти твои братья понимают, что от таких шансов не отказываются?  
  
Как будто Бобби щелкал тут кнутом и разгонял этих двоих тигров по разным тумбам.  
  
— Мы же договорились, что вы даете нам время подумать, мистер Гиллеспи.  
  
— Я просто напоминаю об основных пунктах, мистер Сингер. Мне важно, чтобы вы понимали: Сэм стоит на первом месте, а ваши идеи — только на втором.  
  
Вот так вот, коротко и ясно.  
  
Бобби этого не понимал, честно говоря. Все здесь были свободные люди, и неужели Гиллеспи в Голливуде не мог найти себе парня повыше ростом и полохматее головой? Здесь, где купить можно было и кусок Луны, и где некоторые в открытую жили со своими свиньями. Зачем нужно было устраивать все эти сложности, шантажировать там, где можно было просто договориться. Сэм же явно был незаинтересован, и Бобби, скривившись, пытался себе представить, как бы выглядели эти попытки Гиллеспи.  
Ой, нет.  
Проще и дешевле явно было бы снять себе секс-игрушку, но это уже мерзко было представлять, даже скривившись.  
  
В общем, именно из-за Сэма Бобби продолжал искать другие варианты, хотя, положа руку на сердце, этот нравился ему все больше. Но в такой ситуации решение оставалось явно не за ним, да и вот этот вот скользкий пунктик портил все остальное, лучше уже с полгода помотаться по штатам, чем хотя бы день смотреть в несчастное лицо Сэма и кормить прикованного к батарее Дина, опасаясь за свои пальцы.  
У Эша возникали свои, космические планы — убить Гиллеспи или самим придумать на него материал, который Бобби не мог откопать, например, смонтировать пару интересных видео и выложить их на Ю-Туб. Тогда бы, усмехаясь говорил Эш, уже было бы не до них, все эти интервью, объяснения, может быть, даже парочка судов.  
  
Идея была хорошая, но пока воплотить ее не получалось, потому что даже Эш, при всей своей гениальной способности находить нужную иголку на металлосвалке, не мог откопать хотя бы три секунды видео с Гиллеспи. Фотографии были, много и разных, но фотографиям сегодня никто не верил, все знали, что такое фотошоп. А вот видео, которые в руках профессионала — а Эш и Сэм были профессионалами в таких вещах — могло бы выглядеть так, как будто его снимали на заказ с трех разных камер. Но в этом направлении пока было негусто.  
  
Бобби сидел за столом и подсчитывал в уме, сколько денег ему удалось выручить за последние двенадцать часов, когда хлопнула входная дверь квартиры, и два урагана ввалились в кухню, на ходу сбрасывая куртки и свитера.  
  
— Бобби!  
  
— Мы его видели!  
  
— Прикинь, Бобби!  
  
— Призрака!  
  
— Настоящего!  
  
И так вот — пять минут, крик и полная неразбериха.  
  
— Так. А ну тихо. По порядку. Какого вы видели призрака?  
  
— Брюса Ли, — сказал Дин восторженно.  
  
Бобби нахмурился.  
  
— Вы опять курили эшевскую траву?  
  
— Нет, мы ели китайские грибы, но это неважно, Бобби, мы видели настоящего призрака!  
  
Конечно настоящего, подумал Бобби. Дин только что на месте не подскакивал, а глаза Сэма подозрительно блестели.  
  
— Где вы его видели? — терпеливо спросил Бобби.  
  
— В Китайском квартале. В забегаловке, “Красный дракон” или “Золотой дракон”, что-то такое.  
  
— И что он делал?  
  
— Сказал, чтобы мы убирались отсюда.  
  
— Здравая мысль, конечно.  
  
— Бобби, — нетерпеливо дернулся Дин, — ты не понимаешь, это был самый настоящий призрак.  
  
— Ты себе противоречишь, парень. Настоящий призрак? Как Каспер? Таких не бывает, вы это должны знать, как никто другой.  
  
Сэм набрал воды из-под крана и сделал пару громких глотков.  
  
— Он был похож на человека настолько, что мы не замечали разницы до последнего, — сказал Сэм, вытерев рот рукой. — Китаец, черные волосы, черные глаза. Это был Брюс Ли, Бобби, настоящий Брюс Ли.  
  
— Ладно. Я не верю вам ни на секунду, так что рассказывайте все от начала и до конца, будем разбираться.  
  
Дин хмыкнул, Сэм закатил глаза, но после такой демонстрации они все же рассказали Бобби о Брюсе Ли, перебивая друг друга и повторяясь в некоторых деталях.  
История звучала… Приблизительно так, как звучали сбивчивые рассказы их обычных клиентов. То есть, совершенно бредово. Бобби не мог себе даже представить, как Винчестеры могли купиться на свой же собственный трюк. Но Дин с Сэмом стояли намертво.  
  
— Кошка, значит? — переспросил он.  
  
Сэм кивнул головой.  
  
— Да, самая обыкновенная.  
  
Никакого смысла.  
  
— А вас после этого не попросили выйти?  
  
— Да мы сами оттуда выбежали, — развел руками Сэм.  
  
— Испугались, что ли?

  
— Да, прям в штаны наложили, — буркнул Дин. — Мы, между прочим, к тебе поехали. Даже такси взяли, чтобы быстрее было.

Дин не ездил на такси категорически, объясняя это нежеланием “кормить дармоедов”, хотя Сэм утверждал, что он просто не хочет изменять своей Детке с непонятными тачками. Бобби подозревал, что второе было ближе к истине.  
  
Вся эта история с призраком ему не понравилась, потому что означать она могла только одно: кто-то в Лос-Анджелесе работает им в пику, и не просто работает, но еще и хочет их выжить отсюда. Вместе с Гиллеспи картина была совсем уж непроглядная. И соображать нужно было быстро.  
  
— Вот что, парни. Сдается мне, у нас появились конкуренты.  
  
— Черт, Бобби, ну поверь нам, ну неужели мы бы не отличили настоящего призрака от своей собственной подделки?  
  
— Да, конечно, вы настоящих призраков каждый день видите. Специалисты хреновы.  
  
Дин поджал рот, а Сэм нахмурился.  
  
Бобби неожиданно подумал, какие же они все таки похожие, чтобы там не говорил Гиллеспи. То есть, на первый взгляд, наверное, так и было, во внешности ничего не пересекалось, кроме ямочек на подбородке. Но вот в такие моменты, в реакциях, в выражении лица и глаз Дин и Сэм казались просто близнецами. Интересно было бы понять, кто у кого набирался: жестов и походки, поворотов плеч, движений головой. Кое в чем Бобби замечал Джона, особенно у Сэма, но, в основном, у них выработался их собственный, братско-винчестерский язык тела. Было бы забавно, показать их, вот таких, Гиллеспи и послушать, чтобы он, со своим острым киношным взглядом, сказал.  
  
— С этим нужно что-то делать, — неожиданно сказал Сэм.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — Дин поднял бровь и сложил руки на груди. Приготовился слушать.  
  
— Мы можем вернуться туда. А вдруг он еще раз появится. С ним нужно поговорить, Дин, он же предупреждал о том, что тут детей убивают.  
  
— Сэм, это может означать что угодно. У него вон сын погиб на съемках, может, он имел ввиду, что Голливуд убивает людей. Ну знаешь, метафорически.  
  
— Ничего себе! — сказал Сэм.  
  
— Да, да, я знаю все эти шутки о моем образовании. Серьезно, Сэм, призраки ведь не соображают, в какой они реальности и что они могут и не могут делать.  
  
Бобби надоело слушать всю эту галиматью.  
  
— Эй, охотники за привидениями, у нас тут, между прочим проблема пострашнее вашего давно почившего Брюса Ли. Если вы призабыли, то до завтра нам нужно решить, как не сесть в тюрьму и спасти Сэма от участи Джеймса Дина. Извини, Дин.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Вы вот что-нибудь придумали?  
  
Сэм чуть опустил голову.  
  
— Мы записали кое-что, из… из диновских историй.  
  
Как Бобби и предполагал.  
  
— Это, безусловно, нам очень поможет. В первые пять минут. А дальше? Будем клепать пояс верности?  
  
— Я ему отстрелю яйца и все, — проворчал Дин. — Делов-то.  
  
— Вы с Эшем, случайно, не родственники? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Бобби.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, мне хватает и одного брата-ботана.  
  
— Я кое-что придумал, — сказал вдруг Сэм, и Бобби очень не понравился его голос, неуверенный такой.  
  
— Сэм, не начинай снова эту пургу, — Дин собрался весь, как в большой кулак.  
  
— Я ничего не начинаю. Это другое. Мы можем… — Сэм запнулся, провел рукой по волосам, почему-то умоляюще посмотрел на Бобби, вдохнул глубоко. — Скажем ему, что мы с Дином — любовники.  
  
И покраснел, даже в вырезе футболки видно было.  
Бобби моментально бросил взгляд на Дина. Тот смотрел на Сэма удивленно, но не больше, и это было… необычно.  
  
— И чем это нам поможет? — спокойно уточнил Бобби.  
  
Неожиданно ему ответил Дин.  
  
— Скажем, что Сэм занят. Блядь, да можем сказать, что мы женаты, если нужно будет. — Дин покрутил кольцо на безымянном пальце. — Я скажу ему, что если он только еще раз подумает не так о моем муже, ему придется собирать свои ошметки по всему Западному побережью. Изображу бешеного ревнивца, раз плюнуть.  
  
Теперь уже Сэм изумленно косился на Дина.  
  
Бобби откашлялся.  
  
— Ваше рвение меня поражает, только вот, по-моему, Гиллеспи, у которого есть жена и любовница, вряд ли остановит пара колец на пальцах. А изображать бешеного ревнивца, Дин, ты можешь и сам по себе, только это делу не поможет. Угрозы его не остановят, это понятно. Да и не получится у вас изображать любовников.  
  
— Это почему?  
  
Они так одновременно возмутились, что Бобби не удержался и коротко засмеялся.  
  
— Он знает, что вы братья. Я сам ему сказал.  
  
Дин выругался.  
  
— Ты разговаривал с ним?  
  
— Пару минут, он позвонил о себе напомнить. И о Сэме, к слову, тоже.  
  
— Вот же ублюдок.  
  
— Так даже лучше, — тихо сказал Сэм.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Что Гиллеспи знает о братьях.  
  
Дин ошарашено смотрел на Сэма.  
  
— Ты что, Сэмми?  
  
Сэм пару раз кивнул головой, потом начал говорить, набирая оборотов с каждым словом.  
  
— Да, так даже лучше. Тогда мы ему не будем угрожать, а просто потеряем для него интерес. А если мы ему будем не нужны, то он оставит нас в покое.  
  
— Почему это потеряет?  
  
— А потому что зачем ему звезды со скелетами в шкафу? Одно неосторожное слово, одна утечка и все, всплывет инцест.  
  
Сэм говорил так уверенно, как будто он думал об этом, не один день, а давно уже, продумывал и планировал такой простой, но действенный ход.  
  
— Откуда он всплывет, Сэм? — Дин заметно нервничал.  
  
— Мы сделаем. Скажем, что снимали, что… Мы напишем его, Дин. — У Сэма вспыхнули глаза. — В одно из твоих приключений. Мы впишем туда нас с тобой.

Глава двенадцатая  
  
Сэму не спалось. Он крутился на своей кровати, которая с каждым днем, казалось, становилась все уже и уже. Дин бессовестно сопел на соседней, засунув обе руки под подушку. Сэм не понимал, как можно было так спокойно спать, после того, как ты согласился переспать с собственным братом.  
Его передернуло, не от отвращения, если бы.  
Конечно, Дин не собирался буквально… Дословно… Сэм знал своего брата как облупленного: Дин мог выпендриваться сколько угодно, но все равно он оставался традиционным парнем со Среднего Запада, падким исключительно на третий размер. Сэм слабо улыбнулся, представив себе, как бы оскорбился Дин, если бы Гиллеспи предложил ему, а не Сэму.  
  
Дин фыркнул во сне, и Сэм тихонечко засмеялся. Даже так спорит.  
  
— Ты бы зассал, — прошептал он и в очередной раз перевернулся на спину.  
  
Сэма бросало то в жар, то в холод, чесалась лодыжка, до которой было неудобно доставать, но больше всего мучало не это.  
  
Он все думал о том, с какой готовностью Дин поддержал его идею. Бобби их обоих, конечно, высмеял, сказал, что это ерунда и что они решили напугать кота сосиской — так и сказал, между прочим. Но Дин совершенно неожиданно для Сэма сказал, что это — их единственная возможность хотя бы попробовать дернуться в сторону. При этом он кривился и морщился, потом хлопнул Сэма по заднице, чего Сэм, честно говоря, ожидал намного раньше, при такой-то теме, и сказал, что целоваться на камеру его никто не заставит. Сэм чуть не спросил: “А не на камеру?”, — но вовремя сдержался.  
  
Все это выглядело, конечно, хорошо и обнадеживающе, но вот только теперь Сэм лежал и думал.  
Он думал, нет ли там чего-нибудь, за этим быстрым согласием Дина. Это было неправдоподобно, невозможно, никаких шансов, проще выиграть в лотерею, но кто-то же в эту лотерею выигрывал, и Сэму так хотелось, чтобы в этот раз повезло именно ему.  
  
Ведь мог Дин, всегда служивший бронежилетом для Сэма, защищавший его от жизни даже тогда, когда это было не нужно, мог же он… привязаться к нему? Мог бы посмотреть подольше, задержать руку на колене или шее, мог бы погладить костяшками пальцев скулу, мог бы…  
  
Сэм выдохнул. У него стояло, вот так вот, от одной мысли о пальцах Дина на своем лице. Он замер, боялся дышать, не знал, что делать, когда Дин лежал так близко, стоило только руку протянуть и можно было коснуться его голого колена, торчавшего из-под одеяла, вечно шершавого, вытертого об джинсы, Сэм знал это, знал, потому что он смотрел.  
  
Резинка на трусах была тугая, Сэм двигался так медленно, что пальцы успевало пережать на каждой костяшке, но он думал только об одном: как бы не разбудить Дина. В голове как-то легко складывались эти две противоречивые идеи, два разных Дина — тот, который крепко спал и тот, который, который хотел Сэма.  
  
— О, блядь, — пробормотал он, когда подушечка среднего пальца скользнула по головке члена.  
  
Если бы Дин хотел Сэма, он бы проснулся сейчас, открыл бы глаза, лениво усмехнулся, как он всегда это делает спросонья, половиной рта, хитро и похабно, сказал бы “Сэмми” и перелез на его кровать.  
  
Сэм схватился за собственный член и остановился, чувствуя, как пульс бьется, в ладони или под ладонью.  
Дин молчал.  
  
А может быть, - Сэм закрыл глаза, - может быть, он бы не вылезал из кровати, наоборот, кивнул бы Сэму головой и прохрипел со сна: “Иди сюда”. И Сэм выскочил бы, путаясь в простыне и шмыгнул бы под приоткрытое покрывало, уткнулся бы в тяжелое плечо носом и поймал бы рукой твердое бедро.  
  
Сэм почти чувствовал это: горячего и потного Дина, рядом, совсем рядом, его руки на своих предплечьях. “Тише, Сэмми, тише”, говорил бы тот, как говорил ему еще давно, в детстве, когда Сэм боялся грозы или лая одичавших собак. Только теперь бы голос его звучал немного по-другому, глухо, отражаясь от сэмовой груди, забиваясь между ними, во все щели.  
  
— Сэм, — буркнул Дин сонно, и Сэм чуть не кончил от такого попадания. У него поджалось все, что могло и что не могло — тоже. Но Дин всего лишь перевернулся на бок, лицом к Сэму и затих.  
  
Сэм вдохнул выдохнул несколько раз, чуть ослабил хватку, провел неразжатым кулаком по члену легко, как на пробу, будто это не он, а Дин, прикасался первый раз, кончиками пальцев, чтобы не оставить следов. Сэм раскинул колени, сбивая простыню. Ему так хотелось озвучить, стонать вслух, не прячась по привычке, хотелось, чтобы Дин знал. Хотелось, чтобы Дин. Он выругался едва слышно и облизал губы. Было уже близко, по позвоночнику спускалось вниз, собиралось, та же гроза, он всегда боялся не грома, а молний, бьющих в деревья, пробивающих до самых корней, а Дин успокаивал его, объяснял про громоотводы, но Сэм тогда ничего не понимал и слушал только голос.  
Он хотел бы сейчас, очень хотел бы услышать голос Дина, тот самый, который тот берег для своих разовых подружек, тот, которым Дин дразнил Сэма, балуя слух рокочущими согласными. Который, как молния, расползается по небу, достает везде, покалывает в самых кончиках пальцев, рассыпается за копчиком и бьет.  
Сэм сорвался и застонал, выливаясь себе на живот. В нос ударил сладкий запах, неприятный, потому что свой, и он свел ноги, прикрываясь от Дина.  
  
— Неймется тебе, любовничек, — пробормотал Дин, приподнимаясь на одном локте.  
  
Все, как и представлял себе Сэм: сонно-довольная ухмылка, блестящие глаза под тяжелыми веками и этот ебаный голос.  
  
— Отвернись, чувак, — устало сказал Сэм, пытаясь вытереть живот уголком простыни. Ткань не впитывала, только размазывала.  
  
— И не подумаю.  
  
Сэм отходил, подрагивая, сразу захотелось спать, но Дин не давал, лежал тут рядом, уже почти совсем проснувшийся, и, кажется…  
  
— Ты что, принюхиваешься?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Сэма бросило в жар, чуть потянуло внизу. Накрывало по второму разу, без перерыва, такого с Сэмом не было давно. Он вытянул ноги, надеясь, что Дин успокоится.  
  
— Слушай, ну если тебя так припекло, я выйду на пять минут, тебе же хватит?  
  
— Да ладно, лежи, ты мне не мешаешь.  
  
Дин не успокаивался.  
  
Сэм знал, вот знал, что он дразнится, он всегда дразнился, проверял Сэма на прочность, и Сэм всегда ломался. Но сейчас, когда у него еще не пропала картинка в голове, он был готов сражаться.  
  
— Может, тебе помочь?  
  
Он повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Дина по горизонтали: искаженого, чуть вытянутого. Дин на самом деле уже начал: предплечье торчало из-под покрывала, напряженные мышцы выделялись едва заметно.  
  
— Сэмми, ты чего это?  
  
— Знаешь, говорят, чужая рука всегда приятнее, слышал такое?  
  
Было так здорово — платить Дину его же монетой, а еще — разгонять свою кровь по новой, Сэм зажал ладонь между двумя коленями, крепко, чтобы не подниматься выше. Пока.

н думал тогда, еще пару дней назад, что все это — временное, накатило и пропадет точно так же, думал, что накрутил себя на ровном месте, придумал еще одного Дина, с которым можно было спать, не спать, трахаться, чтобы в ушах гудело и ноги не разгибались. Но сейчас понятно было, что ничего никуда не делось, наоборот, становилось еще сильнее и крепче, Сэм хотел и уже не знал, почему было нельзя.  
  
— Выметайся.  
  
Дин хмурился и смотрел на него — зло и чуть растеряно, похоже было, он тоже видел нового Сэма, того, которого совсем себе не представлял.  
  
— Диин, — потянул Сэм своим запасным, детским, повыше и позануднее, он берег его на черные дни, на темные ночи, скорее, как сейчас. — Дай мне. Хочу посмотреть.  
  
Это было — как прыжок в озеро ранней весной. Сначала так печет, что непонятно: холодно или кипяток. Сэм решил не дышать пока, чтобы не спугивать. Пауза плыла между двумя кроватями, у Сэма уже стояло опять, и он ждал, наверное так, как не ждал никогда в жизни.  
  
— Так дать или посмотреть, Сэмми? — слабо хохотнул Дин, и Сэм чуть не свалился с кровати, торопясь подскочить и поймать, пока не отобрали.  
  
  
Он уселся на корточки, опершись локтями о матрас, чтобы видеть лицо Дина, его огромные сейчас глаза. Член смешно покачивался между ног, но Сэм пока решил на него не обращать внимания.  
  
— А что можно? — спросил он осторожно, поглаживая пальцами самый край покрывала, подыскивая щель, в которую можно будет заскользнуть.  
  
— Ты что, серьезно, Сэм? — Дин недоверчиво кривился, как он умел, искажая все лицо, до неузнаваемости. Если бы Сэм еще оставался на своей половине, у него бы сейчас не хватило духу, но теперь отступать было некуда. Да и уже незачем.  
  
— Дин, пожалуйста, черт, ты, я… Хочу, пожалуйста, можно мне?  
  
Он уже не мог остановиться, запустил руку, пробираясь наугад в теплом коконе, оказалось совсем недалеко, сначала он наткнулся на поворот бедра, скользнул по нему, как по дороге, прогладил острые костяшки и под ними нашел, что хотел.  
  
Дин коротко крикнул и отбросил его руку, но Сэм упрямо вернулся, продолжая бормотать свои “пожалуйста” и “Дин”, волшебные слова, заклинания для непослушных животных. Если бы Дин на самом деле не хотел, он бы дал в челюсть и дело с концом, но пока тот всего лишь нелепо закрывал член рукой, как будто Сэм собирался его оторвать и унести. Тогда Сэм накрыл своей ладонью сверху и сжал.  
  
— Сэмми?  
  
Дин спрашивал его все одновременно, Сэм слышал и “Что ты делаешь”, и “Что с тобой”, и даже жалобное “Может, ты остановишься”, и ему честно хотелось ответить, так же коротко и на все, поэтому он начал двигать: своей рукой и рукой Дина, очень медленно, но сильно.  
  
— Я так хочу, Дин, ты не представляешь себе, боже, когда ты сказал сегодня, что ты согласен, черт, нет, еще раньше, тогда на вечеринке с Тэссой, я не мог тебя отпускать, и ты спал рядом, мне можно было только руку спустить, и я бы коснулся.  
  
Он нес все это, сплошным потоком, не разрывая слова на вдохи, и получалось, что за них двоих дышал Дин, тяжело и равно, прямо Сэму в щеку.  
  
— Мы же, — выпустил он на одном из выдохов, только два слова, на большее не хватило.  
  
— Мне все равно, Дин, какая разница, кто будет знать, мы — сами по себе, и ты — мой, мой, весь и даже так.  
  
Сэм набирал темп, чувствуя, как расслабляется рука Дина под ним, как он отпускает, соглашается молча. Ему хотелось чувствовать весь член, знать Дина наощупь и там тоже, и становилось страшно, что, может быть, он не сможет попробовать в следующий раз, что так будет только сейчас.  
  
— Сэм.  
  
— Да, Дин, скажи, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты…  
  
— Сильнее, сучка.  
  
  
  
Сэм засмеялся и потянулся за поцелуем, но получил лбом в скулу, весело выругался и в отместку сжал пальцы, выдавив из Дина хриплый вскрик.  
Весь страх ушел, и на его место заливалось горячее возбуждение, накатывало волнами, каждая следующая — все больше и больше. Сэм все пробовал прижаться губами хоть к чему-нибудь, просто опереться, но Дин всякий раз изворачивался, умудряясь каждый раз, сволочь, одновременно еще и толкаться в руку. В конце концов, Сэм прижал локтем его плечо и уткнулся ртом в лоб. Ему хотелось подрочить и себе, но Дин отбирал все силы на себя, дергаясь и выгибаясь под ним, как девчонка.  
  
— Девчонка, — сказал Сэм в мокрую от собственной слюны кожу, — Дин, ты…  
  
Дин остановился с поднятыми бедрами, зажмурился и кончил без единого звука. Сэм выдоил все, что мог, собирая сперму в ладонь. Он хотел сравнить запах или просто измазаться, взять свой член той же рукой и окончательно испортить покрывало Эшу.  
  
— На себя посмотри, — грубо ответил Дин, свесился с кровати и кольцом из двух пальцев обхватил под головкой. — Быстро.  
  
Сэм охнул, подскочил на носках и кончил моментально.  
У него разъехались ноги, и он опустился на пол, голой задницей на колючий ковер. Надо бы было сказать что-то, думал он, лениво перебирая слова.  
  
— Завтра поговорим, — сказал Дин и отвернулся к стене.  
  
Сэм приготовился к завтрашней драке.

Глава тринадцатая

Дин не хотел просыпаться, вот серьезно, даже глаза не открывались, будто с тяжелого похмелья, хотя он вчера не выпил ни грамма.  
Сэма в комнате не было, и слава богу, потому что, честно говоря, он не знал, как нужно было бы сейчас себя вести.  
Со своим братом, блядь.

Дин почесал нос об подушку.

Он не хотел даже вспоминать все, что произошло ночью. Что он, бесхребетный слабак, вечно идущий на поводу у Сэма, позволил.

Дин заворчал, когда воспоминания всплыли, побежали вниз по спине, пощекотали мошонку и вцепились в член.

Он же мог, конечно, остановить Сэма, послать его куда подальше, переночевать на диване в столовой, вот только утром, сегодня утром, ему было бы еще хуже, чем сейчас.  
Потому что — куда ему уезжать от Сэма?  
Это даже не обсуждалось.

То есть, физически, он мог бы конечно, сесть в Импалу и вырулить из этого конченого города куда-нибудь на север. После границы позвонить Бобби, объясниться, ничего не сказав конкретно, попросить присмотреть за Сэмом на первое время, и выкинуть трубку в помойку на первой заправке.

Но Дин точно знал, на сколько бы его хватило. На неделю. Максимум, на десять дней. Сначал он бы старательно не вспоминал о Сэме, а если бы и вспоминал, то с ужасом, запихивая назад все, что всплывало, заедая секс с Сэмом сексом с кучей податливых цыпочек.

А потом его бы накрыло, в один из дней, за рулем, Дин знал точно, почти видел, как он сбросил бы скорость, остановился на обочине и выблевал в пыль.

Он не мог без Сэма, это было проверено уже, и конченый Стенфорд оказался тем самым исключением, которое только подтвердило правило, и если бы Дин знал раньше, если бы Сэм прокололся до отъезда, то никакого отъезда и не было бы. Можно было только попросить.

И да, ладно, Дин был не в восторге от такого поворота, честно. Он пробовал много чего, но вот на инцест у него как-то ни разу не вставало.

Дин поморщился.

Черт, вставало, все таки.

Он чуть вжался бедрами в матрас, пытаясь как-то привести себя в чувство. Не получалось. Сэм крутился перед его закрытыми глазами, бормотал весь этот свой бред и опять сжимал руку. Хотелось выругаться и застонать одновременно. Уже просто ни в какие ворота.

— Доброе утро.

Сэм принес кофе, крепкий запах пробился сквозь пелену из спермы и пота, стоявшую в комнате. Дин перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову, демонстрируя свой стояк. Попробовал старое доброе проверенное временем оружие.

— Привет, Сэмми. Мы рады тебя видеть.

Сэм усмехнулся, вроде ему очень не хотелось, но сдержаться не вышло.

— Я вижу. Может, кофе сначала? Или сразу?

И он шагнул к кровати.

Старое оружие не срабатывало.

— Кофе, — скривился Дин, Сэм нахмурился и остановился.

— Дин…

— Сначала — кофе. Потом… Потом будем разговаривать, Сэмми.

Дин терпеть не мог эти попытки выяснить отношения. Во-первых, они никогда ничем не заканчивались, только растравливали душу и вызывали желание напиться до посинения. Во-вторых, с Сэмом было бесполезно спорить, получалось, что каждый раз, когда начинался спор, они оба уже знали, кто окажется проигравшим, и все эти диновские попытки разыграть карту старшего брата выглядели жалко, он сам это понимал.  
А, в-третьих, ну о чем можно было говорить после вчерашнего?

— Давай ты будешь пить, а я пока скажу, что думаю.

Дин пожал плечами. Тоже вариант, в конце концов.

Кофе был без сахара и такой крепкий, что скулы свело, но он старательно выпил пару глотков, не отрываясю от стакана. Голову нужно было хоть как-то приводить в порядок.

— То, что вчера произошло… — Дин поджал рот. Стояк уже благополучно сошел на нет. — Это было не случайно..

— То есть, ты не ходил во сне? А жаль, Сэмми, можно было так удачно съехать с темы.

— Дин. Мы договорились, сначала моя очередь.

— Ладно, ладно.

— Я знаю все, что ты уже надумал за утро, все, что ты хочешь мне сказать сейчас: что так нельзя.

— Угу, — перебил Дин и поймал убийственный взгляд между бровей.

— Что так нельзя, — упрямо повторил Сэм, — и что бы сказал отец.

Дин чуть не облил себя кофе, потому что об отце он еще не успел подумать. Сэм уселся на край его кровати, стаканчик в его руках выглядел хорошо помятым.

— Послушай, Дин, — Сэм подпустил вкрадчивости в голос, как масло на хлеб намазывал. — Это неправильно, правда, и противозаконно везде, кроме Швеции…

— Швеции?

— Да, там разрешены браки между…

— О, господи, Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин.

— Неважно. Главное — какая им разница? Это же наше дело, ну согласись? Мы же не кричим об этом на каждом углу и не раздаем листовки в поддержку легитимизации инцестуальных отношений.

— Каких отношений, Сэм? Нет никаких отношений. — Дин уселся в кровати и отставил пустой стакан. — Это же полная ерунда, неужели ты серьезно?

Сэм смотрел на него несчастными глазами. Дин не знал, куда деваться, даже вылезти из-под покрывала он не мог. Придавленный край не выпускал.

— Можем считать, что мы репетировали, а? — предложил он совсем уже отчаянный вариант. — Для этого Гиллеспи. Он же захочет убедиться, что мы не врем. Сэмми?

Сэм встал, вытянулся во весь свой рост, аккуратно бросил на пол недопитый кофе, стакан стал ровно на дно и даже не дернулся.

— Давай договоримся.

— Ну?

Сэм наклонился над ним, почти нос к носу прижался, так Дин и не видел его нормально, только мутное пятно лица.

— Скажи, что ты не хочешь. Не потому что нельзя и нехорошо, Дин. А потому что ты, ты не хочешь.

Дин не хотел. Сэм — это Сэм, это младший брат с его вечными проблемами, с несносным характером и неудачными попытками слинять из дома, это любовь, блядь, ну понятное дело, что он любил Сэма, но только не так. И то, что было ночью — это не показатель. Он не хотел спать с Сэмом, не хотел путать его с сексом, потому что для Дина Сэм и секс стояли так далеко друг от друга. На разных концах всего.

Но сейчас это было неважно. Как и утром, даже не нужно было прокручивать все у себя в голове, до Импалы, границы штата и дальше. Если он скажет “нет”, Сэм опять пропадет. Свалит куда глаза глядят, потеряется еще быстрее, чем это сделал бы Дин.

И поэтому Дин промолчал. Демонстративно так, приподнял чуть голову, поймал взгляд Сэма, вздернул бровь, мол, на, попробуй. И промолчал.

Сэм, ясное дело, тут же полез целоваться, и Дину пришлось пресекать это дело на корню. Он уперся коленом, перевернул и уселся сверху. В конце концов, кто здесь главный? Сэм улыбался снизу, немного нервно. Дин провел пальцем по рту, потянув угол чуть вниз — нечего так радоваться, а второй рукой принялся за ремень на сэмовских джинсах.

Он вчера представлял себе это, еще до того, что случилось ночью, сразу после нервного разговора с Бобби, когда Сэм вскочил и забраковал эту идею, Дин честно попытался представить себе, как бы все это было. Просто… Из интереса.

Все получалось совсем по-другому.

Сэм был здоровенный, Дин знал, что у него не брат, а монстр, но в постели все казалось еще больше. Дину не хватало рук для того, чтобы стягивать штаны, задирать футболку, запускать пальцы в волосы — раз уже Сэмми отрастил себе бабскую прическу, пусть расплачивается. Ему было страшно неудобно, приходилось крутиться и становиться на колени для того, чтобы хватало места раздевать их обоих, и ко всему еще и Сэм не помогал, вертелся, дергался, и Дину серьезно хотелось шлепнуть его разок по заднице, чтобы унялся.

Картинка вдруг распустилась перед глазами: переброшенный через колено Сэм, длинный и напряженный, с опущенной головой и розовым отпечатком на белой заднице. Дин чуть не застонал вслух.

— Переворачивайся, — прохрипел он.

Сэм едва не сбросил его с кровати, весь нервный и вздроченый, и просто бесконечный, даже на коленях и руках, именно с той опущенной головой, открытой шеей, на которой торчал упрямо позвонок. Дину захотелось укусить его там, и вдруг до него дошло, что можно, вот так вот просто — можно.

Сэм тихо вскрикнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и Дин повторил еще раз, чуть задержавшись.  
Вкус был странный, слишком непривычный, но Дин не прекращал пробовать, для того, чтобы наконец разобрать и привыкнуть. Сэм прогибался под ним, играя спиной, поддаваясь. Дин положил руку там, где заканчивались ребра, чувствуя твердую тонкую кость под пальцами.

Он не знал, куда ему деваться. Все внутри прыгало, от отвращения до дикого животного возбуждения, Дину хотелось одновременно вытолкнуть Сэма из кровати и выебать до крови, до той самой крови, которая сейчас стучала везде: в нем, в Сэме, похоже было, рвалась наружу.

— Дин, — Сэм просил глухо, почти неслышно, только прогудело под руками, Дин хотел слышать такое еще, пусть просит, подумал он неожиданно, если он так хочет, пусть просит.

И Сэм просил. Еще вчера оказалось, что он трепется в постели, и сейчас все повторялось. Сыпались эти короткие “еще”, когда Дин опускал руки, пересекал границу загара чуть ниже пояса и добирался до задницы, и правда белой, с темными маленькими родинками под копчиком и на правой половинке. Все было нещадно видно, низкое зимнее солнце светило прямо в окно, и Дин не хотел бы, подмечал такие незаметные мелочи. Сэм вскидывался под ним, подставлялся и снова просил.

Тут уже никакое отвращение не помогало, наоборот даже: добавляло оборотов, и Дин специально напоминал себе, утыкаясь членом в бедро.

— Сэмми.

Смазки у них, понятное дело, не было никакой, а у Дина, как назло, во рту пересохло, он стоял, как дурак, на коленях, и пытался нацедить хоть чуть-чуть, когда Сэм приподнялся и снизу протянул руку, провел двумя мокрыми пальцами и снову опустился, выставился, поблескивая на солнце.

Дин уже и забыл, как это хорошо, как крепко и сильно, как можно не жалеть и не сдерживаться. Он остановился, когда уже дальше некуда было и погладил Сэма по бокам. Ему не нужно было спрашивать ничего, все и так чувствовалось там, внутри, вокруг него. Сэм подрагивал и чуть двигался, покачивался, тяжело дыша. Дин переждал пол-секунды, поймал ритм и подстроился.

Обычно Дину было все равно — он или его, и в том, и в том был свой кайф, ему нравилось все. Но сейчас, с Сэмом было что-то особенное в том, как Дин держал его под собой, всю эту силу, как будто несся на сто сорока милях и знал, что тормоза не работают. Сэм вскидывался и выгибался, и на некоторых вдохах коротко стонал. Дин подхватывал его тогда и толкался еще сильнее, пытаясь поймать все это, собрать в себя.

Они оба молчали, ничего не говорили, как будто в тот момент, когда Дин вставил Сэму член в задницу, слова закончились. Дину немножко хотелось добавить что-нибудь, подсыпать остроты, но он чувствовал, что это было не нужно, и так уже все пекло и оставалось недолго.

Сэм слегка приподнялся и взял свой член в руку, стал дрочить, подгоняя Дина. Они теперь срывались и начинали снова, короткими движениями. Сэм расставил колени пошире и толкнулся назад.

Он отдавался с такой силой, не оставляя Дину выбора, Сэм, каким он был всегда, если уже делал что-то, то делал всерьез. По его спине катился пот, Дин уткнулся носом в мокрое между лопатками и не выдержал.

— Давай, детка.

Сэм выгнул спину, от него, и замер. Дин почувствовал, как его выжимает насухо, ему даже не нужно было двигаться последний раз, он просто остановился и кончил, вслед за Сэмом.

Сразу, моментально захотелось спать, как рубильник опустили. Дин улегся на распластавшегося на кровати Сэма. Было тепло и, как всегда после оргазма, охрененно.

— Не спи, — глухо сказал Сэм и подергал задницей, пытаясь освободиться.

Дин промычал ему послание в спину и осторожно перевалился на бок. Сэм моментально повернулся на бок и забросил на него ногу.

Это было, наверное, чересчур, как для первого раза, и Дин поморщился, думая о следующих разах, которые точно будет, потому что Сэм наверняка захочет еще, а Дин ему не откажет.

Он посмотрел на Сэма, подумал обо всех “нельзя” и о своем “не хочу”, которое приянло несколько странную форму.

— Уедем завтра отсюда.

— А какже Гиллеспи?

— Пусть дрочит на кого-то другого. Уедем, Сэм. Ничего он нам не сделает. Сейчас проспимся и скажем Бобби. Не хочу тут больше торчать.

Сэм широко улыбнулся и поцеловал его в шею, Дин не успел его остановить.

Глава четырнадцатая

— Ну как, вам нравится?

Бобби огляделся еще раз и кивнул головой.

— Неплохо. Надо бы еще посмотреть, но пока этот мне больше всего нравится..

Агент по продаже недвижимости, невысокая вертлявая блондинка неопределенного возраста, поспешно закивала головой.

— Конечно, мистер Сингер.

Бобби посмотрел в широкое окно, выходящее на желтоватый газон. По краям росли юкки, высокие, с острыми бледно-зелеными листьями. На заднем дворе были даже пальмы, Бобби нравилась сама мысль о пальмах в саду, между ними можно было повесить гамак и летними вечерами, когда работы не было, болтаться с бутылкой пива. Места хватало не особенно, что в самом доме, что на улице, но Бобби и не нужно было больше, все равно он жил один, разве что Рамсфилда перевез бы.

Район был спокойный, хотя, на вкус Бобби, соседский дом стоял слишком близко. Но к людям можно было привыкнуть, тем более, если повезет, то он тут осядет надолго, так что привыкать нужно было.

Пару дней назад он подписал контракт со студией Гиллеспи. На год. Аванса хватало как раз на первый взнос за дом, а если учесть, что у Бобби пооставалось еще с предыдущих работ, так он вообще был королем Голливуда.

Агент терпеливо стояла у входа в гостиную и только что в рот ему не заглядывала. Бобби был не самым выгодным клиентом, но надежным, а сейчас, когда бушевал кризис и недвижимость вообще не покупали, агенства откровенно зубами хватались за каждого, кто интересовался.

— Как насчет скидки? — спросил Бобби.

Улыбка чуть угасла, но не исчезла, посыпались цифры и проценты, Бобби слушал краем уха и думал, как все странно сложилось. Он бы еще полгода назад в жизни бы ни подумал, что так все закончится.

Им удалось увернуться от Гиллеспи, Винчестерам, то есть. В тот день, когда нужно было сдавать Сэма на заклание, Дин спустился из их общей комнаты и поставил всех перед фактом. Сэм появился чуть позже, и вид у него был такой, как будто он выиграл миллиард в лотерею. За плечом болтались две сумки, его и диновская. Они были готовы уезжать уже.

Бобби ожидал чего-то такого, честно говоря. Все их варианты были откровенно жалкими, и если Сэм не собирался геройствовать всерьез, то отъезд оставался единственной возможностью выкрутиться. Ну, и понятно было, что вслед за Сэмом уедет и Дин, куда ж они друг без друга?

Бобби молча выдал им их часть заработанного — деньги всегда хранились у него, как у самого старшего и самого ответственного — отдал ключи от дома в Южной Дакоте и велел звонить.

— Ты не едешь с нами? — удивился Сэм.

— Похоже, что нет, Сэмми. — А вот Дин оказался сообразительнее.

— Бобби, да ты что? Он же тебя накроет, если мы пропадем! Нам нужно убираться всем вместе, иначе какой смысл?

— Сэм. — Дин положил ему руку на рукав. — Мне кажется, что тут не только мы с тобой уже все решили.

Сэм почему-то покраснел, но замолчал.

— А что с Эшем? — деловым тоном уточнил Дин.

— С Эшем все нормально. Гиллеспи даже не знает о его сущестовании, пацан умудрился ни разу не попасть на радар, так что он может спокойно делать все, что угодно.

— А ты, Бобби?

У Бобби, как всегда, был готов запасной план. Уже давно, честно говоря, с того самого телефонного звонка Гиллеспи, когда он рассказал о братьях.

— Я с ним договорюсь.

Сэм дернулся всем телом, как током ударенный, Дин смотрел молча. Ждал.  
Бобби понимал, что нужно будет объяснять, но он знал, что Винчестеры его поймут. Не знал, кто раньше, могло быть и так, и так, но ему достаточно было, чтобы хоть один из них сообразил.

— Мне уже совсем не тридцать, парни, и развлечений на мою долю хватило. Тут — хорошие и честные деньги, и главное, не нужно бегать от полиции.

— Конечно, — сказал Сэм, — куда же от нее бегать, если ты в тюрьме сидишь.

Бобби фыркнул.

— Не переживай за меня, сынок. Ты же слышал важного продюсера: хороший сценарист в Голливуде дорогого стоит. Будем с ним договариваться, в конце концов, мы оба друг в друге заинтересованы, а то, что я ваши задницы параллельно прикрывать буду, ну, это уже наши с вами расчеты, правда?

— Как бы мы потом твою задницу из Сент-Квентина не доставали.

— Не дождетесь, придурки.

Они помолчали немного. Бобби понимал, что дело сделано. Уговоры закончились, да их и не было почти: винчестерская сентиментальность не распространялась на чужих, некровных. Ему всегда хорошо работалось с ними, и с одним Дином, и когда Сэм вернулся, с ним тоже. Но рано или поздно их пути разошлись бы, и Бобби решил: пусть лучше он расстанется с ними по собственному желанию. Так дешевле получится, и речь была совсем не в деньгах.

— Береги себя, Бобби, — сказал Дин и обнял его, коротко, одной рукой за плечи. Сэм шагнул вслед за ним, задержал объятие чуть подольше.

— Звони. Мы не успеем уехать далеко, если что, только позвони.

— Все будет нормально. Вы тоже — не исчезайте, договорились?

Дин улыбнулся, Сэм кивнул головой, и они вышли из комнаты. Бобби спустился на лестничную площадку и послушал, как они попрощались с Эшем, так же быстро, только чуть повеселее, с похлопываниями и смехом.  
Потом во дворе загудела Импала, заскрипел гравий, Бобби вздохнул и, не дослушав до тишины, пошел звонить Гиллеспи.

Разговор вышел тяжелый, но недолгий. Сначала Гиллеспи даже не поверил, что Винчестеры уехали.

— Вы же шутите, правда?

— Нет.

— Значит, уже можно звонить в полицию делать заявление?

Бобби вытащил на свет божий свой тщательно обдуманный план.  
Он не контролировал этих двоих. Проснулся сегодня утром, а они даже записку не оставили, собрали свои вещи и уехали. Бобби не знал, где их искать, на телефонные звонки они не отвечали.

— Как печально для вас, — сухо сказал Гиллеспи. — Я думал, вы одна команда.

— Они сами по себе. Они вообще, слишком сами по себе, — добавил Бобби.

— А вы говорили, что они — братья — сказал Гиллеспи.

— Братья, — удивился Бобби.

Гиллеспи засмеялся.

— Я уже успел забыть, насколько у вас замечательные истории. Вы работаете один, мистер Сингер? Я по-прежнему готов убить за хорошего сценариста.

Это было слишком быстро.

— А как же Сэм?

— Пфф, — сказал Гиллеспи, — таких сэмов я найду три штуки за первые две минуты на любой вечеринке. Пусть спит себе дальше со своим братом или кто он там ему. Мне было просто интересно, как вы будете выкручиваться. Что еще придумаете. Я же буквально записываю за вами.

Бобби выругался беззвучно.

— А ведущие для шоу? Или их тоже просто найти?  
— Еще проще. По правде говоря, у меня уже есть парочка на примете. Они чуть попроще ваших бывших напарников, те были слишком драматичны для развлекательного шоу. А Эй Джей и Трэвис — то, что нужно, ребята из кампуса, с этажа физиков, верят в пришельцев и смотрят Малдера со Скалли. Вам они понравятся. Если вы, конечно, согласитесь работать со мной.

— А если нет? — Бобби решил на всякий случай проверить.

— Записи с видеокамер никуда не делись. Но мне кажется, вы уже просто так спрашиваете, да?

— Да, — согласился Бобби.

— Вот и отлично. Присылайте завтра своего юриста, обсудим контракт.

Адвоката у Бобби не было, но он догадывался, что в Лос-Анджелесе это — вопрос пяти минут.

Агент по продаже недвижимости все еще говорила о возможных скидках, бонусах и отсрочках выплат, Бобби любовался белыми стенами и высокими окнами, в новом телефоне у него было только четыре номера: Дина, Сэма, Гиллеспи и Сильвии Джонс, представительницы Гильдии сценаристов. Он уже звонил Дину пару дней назад, узнавал, как у них идут дела. Дин жаловался между слов, судя по всему, охота на привидений оказалась не настолько захватывающей, как им казалось тут, на теплом насиженном месте. Бобби долго не мог поверить в то, что призраки, полтергейсты и прочая нечисть из дневника Джона Винчестера существовала на самом деле. Ему по-прежнему казалось, что их разыгрывают, кто-то водит Винчестеров за нос по всем Штатам, он даже одно время подумывал, что к этому причастен Гиллеспи. Еще больше Бобби поразило то, с каким рвением обычно скептический и очень прагматичный Дин бросился на спасение человечества. Причем, совершенно бесплатно, по крайней мере, так утверждали оба Винчестера.

— Тут не за что брать деньги, Бобби — сказал Дин.

Бобби мог поспорить и поругаться, попробовать вправить мозги, но теперь это было не его дело.

— Как все утихнет, завезете мне Рамсфилда, — вместо этого попросил Бобби.

— Если получится. А что, ты не можешь завести себе нового пса? Ты же теперь звезда, тебе по статусу положено носить подмышкой какую-нибудь болонку.

— Умник, — проворчал Бобби. — Вы еще у меня денег попросите.

— Попросим, даже не сомневайся. До встречи, Бобби.

Бобби знал, что увидятся они нескоро, но это его не расстраивало. если честно, Винчестеры приносили в его жизнь одно только беспокойство.

Эпилог

Дэймон вывалился из бара и привалился к стенке прямо возле двери. Неудержимо хотелось курить, он даже потянулся в карман пальто, но потом вспомнил, что уже два месяца как бросил. Табачный привкус продымленного зала еще оставался во рту, и он сглотнул несколько раз, пытаясь то ли избавиться от него, то ли хоть как-то заменить себе сигарету.

На улице шел снег, сухой и мелкий, он неприятно бил в лицо и сыпался за воротник, правда, от пива легко гудело в голове, и в сумме неожиданно получался маленький, но плюс. Всплыла какая-то песенка из музыкального автомата, Деймон попытался подсвистеть, но на морозе губы плохо слушались. Он сделал пару шагов вперед, пробуя свои силы. Получалось медленно, зато легко, только не очень приспособленные к погоде ботинки проскальзывали по асфальту.

Деймон поднял голову и посмотрел вверх, между двумя домами. Снег моментально полез в глаза, но ему было все равно. Зато красиво, снег здесь, в Мэне, выпадал редко, чаще шел дождь, вечный дождь, даже зимой.

— Эй, извините!

Деймон дернулся, поскользнулся и чуть не упал, вовремя схватился за стену.

Перед ним стоял парень, смешной такой, в кожаной куртке не по погоде, торчащий ежик волос присыпало снегом, и от этого казалось, что он — совсем седой. Хотя, может, так оно и было на самом деле, Деймон не знал. Парень держал руки поднятыми, показывая ладони.

— Извини, приятель, не хотел тебя напугать.

Вообще-то Деймон был копом, детективом, и под пальто у него был и жетон, и, что самое главное сейчас, пистолет. Он совершенно спокойно мог бы отпугнуть пацана, просто отодвинув полу, блеснув значком. Но похоже, что не нужно было.

— Ты хотел что-то, сынок?  
“Сынок” чуть скривился, потом улыбнулся широко.

— Не подскажешь, где тут бар “Старый Роджер”? Нам посоветовали друзья, сказали, там отличное пиво.

— Нам?

— Ну да, мы тут… — и он махнул рукой на дорогу, на черную Импалу, похоже было на шестьдесят седьмой, Деймон разбирался в классике, а эта детка заслуживала внимания, так и блестела, даже чуть присыпанная снегом. В машине на пассажирском сиденье сидел еще кто-то, Деймон пришурился и разглядел растрепаные волосы и курносый нос. — Путешествуем, — закончил парень в кожанке.

— Так вот же он, — Деймон махнул рукой на зеленую вывеску, на которой мигало: “Пиво, бильярд, футбол”.

Парень оглянулся на дверь, потом обернулся и удивленно вскинул бровь. Деймон не выдержал и засмеялся.

— Ты спросил у нужного человека, парень. Только старожилы знают, как назывался этот бар раньше. Я тут уже двадцать пять лет живу, а Роджером он перестал быть в восемьдесят пятом, когда старик умер. Пойдем, я вас отведу, так и быть.

Парень секунду посомневался, потом улыбнулся широко и протянул руку.

— Дин, сказал он. — А это Сэм. Сэм! Вылезай, мы на месте.

Сэм оказался длиннющим, но совершенно безобидным на вид, еще моложе, чем Дин, наверное, в колледже учился. Он поздоровался с Деймоном и улыбнулся Дину.

— Старый Роджер?

— Он самый. Идем, Сэмми, холодно.

Лу налил им всем троим пива, и Деймон принялся расспрашивать, как они приехали в Кеннебанк, и что они слышали о Старом Роджере. Дин говорил мало, коротко. Сэм вообще больше улыбался и поддакивал, правда, потом рассказал, что он изучает антропологию, про первых поселенцев в Мэне, интересовался легендами. Про легенды больше знал Лу, а Деймону было уже скучно в сотый раз переслушивать историю про кэльпи и водяных, он попивал свое пиво и радовался, что появился повод не торопиться домой.

После третьего пива Дин вытащил бумажник, но Лу даже не захотел его слушать. Тогда парни пообещали вернуться завтра.

— Сэмми просто заслушался вашими историями, у него прямо встает на все эти старые новости, знаете, как бывает.

Сэм фыркнул, пнул Дина под ребра локтем, но Дин только засмеялся. Они попрощались и вышли на улицу, впустив через дверь вихрь снега. Деймон покачал головой и усмехнулся в свое недопитое пиво.

— Забавные парни. Вот бы мой старший брат так со мной возился, когда я пацаном был.

— Ты, Дей, вроде детектив, и глаз у тебя должен быть наметанный, а все равно — курица слепая. — Лу забрал два пустых бокала со стойки и поставил их в мойку. — С тех пор, как у нас закон приняли, этих братьев тут стало хоть пруд пруди. Иди уже домой, лучше, у тебя завтра дежурство.

Деймон отмахнулся. Лу вечно отправлял его домой по вечерам, уже с десяток лет, как раз с тех пор, как умер старый Роджер, жена Деймона ушла от него к сопляку с собственной адвокатской практикой, а его напарник утонул на рыбалке, свалившись за борт в полный штиль.

— Ставлю пять долларов против твоего стейка. Я тебе говорю, что они братья.

— Вот завтра их и спросишь.

— Спрошу.

Деймон еще никогда не ошибался в таких вещах.


End file.
